


What These Wings Mean

by Weregirl



Series: My Wings of Freedom [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, I have no idea how a band functions, Levi smokes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scheming Friends, Switch Eren, Switch Levi, Tattoos, band au, lots of tattoos, sweet Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weregirl/pseuds/Weregirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attack on Titan is band made up of Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Levi. They all have dark pasts but come together to put on one hell of a show. It turns out it's not just the fans that lust after the raven haired guitar player or the green eyed lead singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares on the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://bev-nap.tumblr.com/image/121813377585) and this.

_“Attack on Titan, an up and coming pop/rap who is taking the scene by storm. In depth interview with bands lead singer, Eren Jaeger on page 27.”_ the front page of the magazine read, the background showing a band of five people. The front cover showed the band at one of their live shows, the lead singer, Eren, gripped the mic stand, pulling it close to his lips, his eyes closed his short, shaggy brown hair hung in his eyes. The short sleeved shirt showed off the tattoos of swirls, stars and keys that spiraled down from his wrist to his elbow. The guitar player wore a short sleeved v-neck shirt with the symbol of the band, what they called the “wings of freedom” on the front. The v-neck went down just far enough to give a peak at black ink on his chest. His black hair shadowed his eyes from the camera as he looked at his instrument. The bass player was a younger looking boy with long blond hair that also fell into his face, but not enough to hide his bright blue eyes as he plucked away. The last member was the female drummer with chin length jet black hair and dark eyes. When the picture was taken, she was twirling one of her drumsticks in the air while the other pounded away at the snare.

“Tch, why do they always insist on making a huge deal out of it?” the dark haired man asked. He was sitting sideways in a recliner, his legs hung off one armrest while his head rested on the other. He held the magazine aloft above his head so he could read it. Gunmetal grey scanning the interview.

“Oh come on, Levi, at least they didn't ask you for an interview,” Eren commented, lounging on a couch. He was lounging with his feet swinging in the air while he either doodled or wrote in a notebook.

“Only because they learned their lesson,” the blond laughed, his hair was being held out of his face with a simple headband and he took a seat in the last armchair in the room and flicked the television on.

Eren laughed, “That's way too true, Armin. The last time the asked that asshole I thought he was going to actually rip the poor woman’s head off.”

Eren was then promptly hit in the head with the magazine, now rolled up, as Levi walked passed him on his way to the kitchen. “Shut it, brat.” Levi snarled.

“Oh, Levi! You wound me so!” Eren called dramatically and Levi merely sent him a death glare eyes as cold as the color they were named after. Eren smiled and turned back to his notebook.

“Eren, what are you doing?” the young drummer asked, walking out of her bedroom. Her ever changing eyes were currently blue and focused on the green eyed singer.

“Terrorizing Levi,” Eren answered with a smile, glancing up at the girl.

The girl just rolled her eyes and took the seat Levi had vacated as the raven tinkered in the kitchen, probably making tea.

“Are you ready to leave yet?” she asked, eyes flicking from Eren to Armin.

“Yes. Stop fretting, Mikasa, you're starting to sound like a mother hen,” Eren teased. Mikasa rolled her eyes, a trait that seemed to be common among those who deal with the dark haired man.

The band was getting ready to leave on tour to celebrate the release of their new album and most of them were extremely excited. Armin was twitch with nerves, this being his first real tour. He had replaced the last bass guitarist just about a year ago and had never gone on more than a local circuit, however he had been friends with Eren and Mikasa since the three of them were children. Levi, who was a bit of a clean freak with OCD tendencies, was not exactly looking forward to spending months on end in a bus with the other four members. This was not his first tour with Attack on Titan, though, he was one of the founding members with Eren after he heard the younger man sing for the first time. Mikasa and Eren were adoptive sibling who rarely left the others side, both were very well versed in martial arts and had frequent sparing matches when they got too restless on tour.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and a large blond man walked in. “Good morning everyone. Are you ready to set out?” he called.

“No need to yell, Erwin,” Levi said in a deadpan.

“Just as loving as ever, Levi. Let's get going,” the man called into the house, getting all the band members moving.

Erwin Smith had been the bands manager since the start. He had been a friend of Levi's who had his foot part way into the music industry and helped the guys out before becoming their manager officially. The entire group had complete trust and respect for the large blond man and he hadn't let them down yet.

The band quickly gathered their things and made their way out to the tour bus.

“Hey, Jaeger!” Erwin called. Eren quickly turned to the man with his head cocked to the side in question. “That was a good interview, we're sure to have packed houses.” Eren smiled in response and stuck his tongue out at Levi.

“Tch. Grow up, brat,” Levi muttered causing Eren to laugh.

This was generally how the band interacted. Eren had a childish air about him that most of the band pretended they hated but actually found endearing. All of the band member had been through their own personal hell at some point or another that they chose not to talk about, but it was always nice to see the lead singer in his childish moods.

It took the group about a half hour to get everything onto the bus and get moving. Their first performance wasn't until the next night, meaning that they had plenty of time. Shortly after they had started moving Levi cracked open a window in the main area above the chair he was sitting in and lit a cigarette.

Eren scrunched his nose a little from across the bus where he was still sketching in his notebook. “Those things are going to kill you one day, Levi,” he commented, refusing to show that he thought it was incredibly sexy. No, that was one though Eren planned to keep hidden from the raven for as long as he lived.

“Tch,” Levi scoffed, taking a long drag before blowing the smoke out the window. “I've been smoking since before I met you, brat.”

“Yeah,” Eren sighed, “doesn't mean I won't try to get you to quit ever now and then.”

Armin was off to the corner of the bus with earphones in and his nose in a book and Mikasa was sitting next to Eren, also with headphones, filing her nails.

The band spent most of the day catching up on things. Armin was a college student majoring online in literature and thus was doing homework for most of the day. Mikasa talked quietly until Armin was done with the majority of his work before Eren drug him into playing a card game with them while Levi sat and watched. Levi had headphones in, listening to classical music for the moment and occasionally smoking a cigarette and just watching his fellow band members.

That's pretty much how they spent the first few days, Eren Mikasa and Armin playing games while Levi watched. The time split every now and then for concerts, though they weren't technically starting the tour yet. As much as Levi pretended he didn't enjoy this time, they all knew that none of them would trade this time for the world.

 

_0808_

 

It was five days into the tour and they had done two gigs and an autograph signing and were currently on the bus once again.

It was nearly two in the morning when Levi jerked up in his bed, chest heaving and scenes of blood, knives, and death flashing in front of his eyes.

He looked around to see Mikasa and Armin still fast asleep, though the bunk above him seemed to be empty.

Levi dug the heels of his hands into his eyes before deciding that he really couldn't sit in the room any longer.

Levi quietly made his way out into the main area to find Eren still at the table with his ever present notebook.

Eren glanced up as Levi walked in and gave the raven a soft smile.

“What are you still doing up?” Levi asked taking a seat across from the brunet.

Eren cocked his head to the side confused. “I'm always up this late. I can't fall asleep until I know all of you are deep asleep,” Eren said honestly confused.

“Tch. What do you mean by that?” Levi demanded.

“Levi, I always take care of all the bands nightmares, haven't you noticed?” Eren asked.

Suddenly it did all click into place. The mornings he woke up to find Eren asleep cuddled up with Armin or Mikasa and the nights he was woken by Eren coming into the room a little too loudly right before a nightmare truly had its grip on him. They had all just assumed that Eren was a night owl, though it didn't really fit his personality, but now it made sense. Eren trained himself to be a night dweller to make sure his companions could sleep.

“Tch,” Levi scoffed, refusing to admit that his admiration for the green eyed man had stepped up quite a bit.

Eren smiled softly, not his usual bright sunny smile, but a gentle one that put Levi at ease, before turning back to his notebook. Levi took this time to really look at his lead singer. The man, and he really was a man now, having just turned 21, had shaggy chocolate brown hair was mussed from running his hands through it. His green eyes were slightly dull with exhaustion, they had had a gig and signing that day, but still brighter than any emerald Levi had seen. His lips were red from biting at them and Levi refused to let his mind go where it wanted. His gaze continued down the mans neck until he was stopped by the shirt he wore, so Levi let his gaze skip to Eren's left hand which had ended up back in his hair allowing Levi to get a good look at the ink that stained his skin. The tattoos started at his wrist with decorative swirls before turning into an odd shaped key and then there were stars that wrapped around the middle of his forearm. The black ink stood out beautifully from his tan skin and Levi had the sudden thought that he wanted to lick that ink.

“Hey, are you alright? You're spacing out,” Eren said, pulling Levi from his thought.

Levi blinked, coming back to himself. “I'm fine, still not entirely back in my head,” Levi lied. He would never tell the brunet how he felt, he valued the band and his friendship with the slightly childish lead singer.

Eren hummed and focused back on his pencil.

“What are you working on?” Levi asked.

“Hm?” he hummed before processing the question. “Oh, it's just a sketch.”

“May I see it?” Levi asked.

Eren simply handed Levi the notebook and took his chance to look over the raven.

Levi's dark undercut was starting to grow out and his locks were starting to get long. His gunmetal eyes were still fogged with sleep and his mouth was in his default grump face. Levi, unlike Eren, was not wearing a shirt meaning Eren had an unhindered view of Levi's torso. He had the Wings of Freedom tattooed over his heart, and a thick black wing from the dragon that rested on his back could be seen stretching out almost to his neck on his right side. Eren's eyes continued their quest down to Levi's abs, a beautiful six-pack that Eren could just see the top of over the table. Eren had to force his mind not to go into the gutter for several reasons: 1, Levi was his bandmate. 2, Eren loved the company of the generally irritated raven and 3, there was no way in hell a sex god such as his shorter friend could like him.

“It's beautiful, Eren,” Levi said handing the notebook back. Beautiful was an understatement, but it was the only thing Levi could come up with. The sketch showed an arm in all different positions and was decorated with a band of Celtic knot work that came together in a set of wings.

“Thank you,” Eren smiled _but not as beautiful as you_ was left unsaid in Eren's mind. Eren watched Levi as his eyes flicked to watch out the window. “Levi, you know you can talk to me about it if you want right? I mean I understand if you don't, I just wanted to make sure you knew that I was here for you,” Eren told him softly, rambling a little.

Levi almost scoffed but one look into Eren's eyes showed him that the younger man was being completely honest. They were alone in the bus, the others were asleep and Eren had never judged him and even went as far as to wake him from his nightmares. Levi's eyes softened a little, “I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Eren.”

Eren's smile could have lit up a whole city and just for that moment it was just the two of them.

_0808_

 

 


	2. Story Time

After their early morning heart to heart Levi had become slightly more gentle towards Eren. Though he was still an asshole 90% of the time, his words had a little less bite to them. They had found themselves having more late night/early morning conversations.

“Hey, Levi,” Eren said early one morning. They had been sitting quietly for quite a while, both Levi and Eren writing in notebooks. Eren and Levi shared the songwriting responsibility, surprisingly enough it was Levi who generally wrote the emotional stuff while Eren was more focused on the angry portions.

“Spit it out, brat,” Levi said not looking up. The words have no bite and were said more as a nickname or a term of endearment rather than the insult it sounded like.

“We've know each other for what, three years now? And we still don't know very much about each other. I mean I understand that you probably kept it that way, but I wanted to know if we could maybe actually get to know each other?” Eren asked, he words were soft and rambled a little and he refused to meet Levi's eyes.

Levi set his pencil down and watched Eren nervously scratch at his paper. “How about we do a round of questions. We both are allowed to pass should we chose,” Levi suggested.

Eren looked up and smiled brightly. “That sounds awesome. You want to start?” Eren asked.

Levi nodded and sat quietly, just watching the brunet work before he finally thought of a decent starting question. “Why a key?” he asked, looking at Eren's inked forearm.

Eren traced the key with a thoughtful look. “My dad told me when I was young that a key held all of life’s secrets. After he left I was bitter and full of questions, I finally realized that you can't get all of life's keys which means I can never have all of the answers. It was the first tattoo I got to remind me of that. I got it right before I met you actually,” Eren explained. Eren looked thoughtfully at Levi, trying to think of a question that wasn't overly personal.”What's your favorite color?” he finally concluded.

“Emerald green,” Levi responded without thinking. He nearly blushed as he realized his favorite color was the color of Eren's eyes. “When did you decide you wanted to be a singer?”

“Not until I met you, actually,” Eren said thoughtfully. “When did you decide you wanted to play guitar in a band?”

“When I heard you sing,” Levi said honestly. Eren jerked his head up to meet Levi's eyes and was surprised at the emotion the gunmetal grey eyes held. Eren blushed a little and looked away.

“It's your turn,” Eren said, barely getting the last part out through a yawn.

Levi smiled a little. “I think it's time for bed,” Levi chuckled.

Eren shrugged and yawned again, “Yeah, alright. Goodnight, Levi.”

“Goodnight, Eren. I'll be heading that way before too long,” Levi said. He almost chuckled at the way Eren stumbled into the bunk room. He sat quietly for a while, just letting himself get lost in his own thoughts. He was extremely happy at how the evening had gone, though he was nervous about telling Eren about his past though the excitement about learning more about Eren off set it.

 

_0808_

 

Unfortunately, Levi never did get his rain check. Three days and a gig later Eren had sunk into one of his dark moods. Eren's dark mood was so much different than Levi's, denser and quieter. Eren was quiet and surly, laying still for hours at a time, not talking to anyone. Mikasa had tried to lure Eren out of his mood before it got to where he was by initiating a sparing match, to no avail however.

It was currently 2:30 in the morning and Levi couldn't sleep. He could hear Eren thrashing in his sleep, the horrors of his mind taking control. Levi had no idea what to do for his friend and lay, watching the bunk above him trying to figure it out. When Levi heard a soft whimper he decided that he couldn't be still any longer.

He crawled out of his bunk and stood, looking into Eren's bunk. He struggled, trying to think of a way to wake the younger man without bringing injury to either of them.

“Eren?” he called softly and was only met with another whimper. Levi glanced around to make sure the other two were still sleeping before he called out a little louder with still no response. Finally Levi reached out and touched Eren's arm.

Eren jerked up and looked around with wild unseeing eyes.

“Eren, it's just me. It's Levi. You're on tour and in your bunk,” Levi kept talking softly until Eren's eyes cleared and his breathing slowed.

“Levi?” he asked softly.

“Yeah, I'm right here,” Levi replied, setting his hand on top of Eren's. “Come on, let's go into the sitting area so we don't wake the others.”

Eren nodded and followed the raven and just stood watching as Levi closed the door behind them and sat on the couch.

“Come here,” Levi said nodding to the seat next to him.

Eren did as instructed but sat at the far end, dark mood still covering him and nightmare still clinging to his mind.

Levi let the other man get comfortable for a few minutes before he leaned over and grabbed the singers shit, causing Eren to fall with his head in Levi's lap. Eren struggled for a moment before one on Levi's arms went over his chest and the other started to slide gently through his hair. Between the fact that he wasn't being shoved off and the soothing fingers in his hair, he relaxed quickly.

“What are you doing, Levi?” Eren asked in a horse whisper.

“Comforting you, brat,” Levi responded, playing with Eren's hair.

“Why? Why are you doing this?” Eren asked. Levi could hear the tears in his voice and sure enough when Levi looked down he could see tears in the other mans eyes.

“Because I care about you, Eren,” Levi said, refusing to break eye contact. After a few moments Eren seemed to accept that and relaxed into Levi's touch. “Do you want to talk about it?”

After a few moments of silence Eren shook his head. “No, but please will you talk? I don't care what you say I just need something to focus on that isn't my thoughts,” Eren nearly pleaded, the most he had said in several days.

Levi nodded but thought for a few minutes before he started speaking.

“That day I met was really a changing point in my life. I had just lost my friends and my job and I was playing on the sidewalk to try and make a few bucks to eat when you walked up. I nearly told you to get lost when you sat down next to me on that bench, but then you started to sing. I nearly stopped playing at how beautifully you sang but then people actually started putting money in my case. I tried to make sure to play songs I thought you would know from then on, if only so I could keep hearing you sing. I remember having more money than I had ever had before and you refused to keep any of it, you just smiled at told me being able to sing with me was payment enough. You gave me your number and told me to call if I ever wanted to jam with you again. With that money I was able to make a payment on my rent and get something to eat. A couple days later I ran into you again and you gave me that stupid smile and said you had some friends who wanted to start a band but you needed a guitar player and you wanted me. You gave me a reason to keep living and an outlet and then a home when I couldn't pay for my apartment. You gave me life.” Levi had stopped looking at Eren midway though his story though his fingers never paused.

After a pregnant silence Levi glanced down at Eren, who had a look of wonder in his eyes.

“I never knew,” Eren whispered.

Levi snorted, “That's because I didn't want you to know. Until now, that is.” Levi wasn't really sure what made him want to tell that story. He hated looking weak to people, where he was from, weakness would kill you in an instant, but at that moment he didn't feel weak. No, with Eren looking at him the way he was, like Levi was some sort of miracle, he felt important.

“Thank you,” Eren said with the bright smile that Levi had missed so much over the few days.

“Don't expect me to start wearing my emotions on my sleeves or anything, brat,” Levi grumbled, his eyes flicking away and a slight blush staining his cheeks.

“I would never want you to change,” Eren said simply, also avoiding looking into Levi's eyes.

 

_0808_

 

When Armin and Mikasa woke that morning, neither were surprised to see both bunks empty. Eren often pulled all nighters, especially in his dark moods, and Levi was an early riser, but they were both incredibly surprised when they walked into the main area. At some point during the night a blanket had been tossed over Eren, whose head still rested in Levi's lap, and Levi had his head leaned back against the back of the couch, his hand still in Eren's hair. The two other band members looked at each other with knowing looks and moved on, starting breakfast and setting the kettle on to boil.

Levi woke as Armin started to boil tea and gently pulled his fingers out of Eren's hair. He still didn't really understand why he did what he did, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

Levi gently shook Eren's shoulder

Eren's eyes blink blearily open and looked at Levi in confusion before sitting up suddenly.

“Go lay back down for a while, you haven't been sleeping well and we have a gig tonight. I'll wake you up when we get there,” Levi said nodding toward the bunk room.

Eren started to argue but was cut off by a yawn. He finally nodded and stumbled into the other room, his hair mussed from Levi's fingers and eyes bleary with sleep.

After Eren closed the door behind him the eyes of the younger two members turned to the raven.

“What happened?” Armin asked, glancing between the raven and the closed door.

Levi raised an eyebrow. “He had a nightmare, I talked to him, we fell asleep, and now where here,” he said before stretching his arms over his head and popping his back.

Mikasa and Armin looked at each other and seemed to be having a non-verbal conversation.

“Spit it out already,” Levi snapped, getting up to make himself a cup of tea. The bus had stopped, making walking around a lot easier while the drivers traded shifts or stopped at a rest stop.

“It's just,” Armin paused and looked over at Mikasa, “I don't think I've ever seen him come out of a mood that quickly. When he's like that he won't take orders or suggestions like that and yet you somehow pulled him out of it.”

Levi finished making his tea and took a sip of the scalding liquid to give himself time to come up with an answer that didn't give him away. “I just did what my mother did for my when I was upset. I don't see what the big deal is,” Levi scoffed not meeting their eyes.

Armin and Misaka sent each other another knowing look while Levi sat back down to enjoy his tea.

 

_0808_

 

Just as Levi promised he woke Eren shortly before they arrived at the concert hall so the brunet had time to shower and get ready for the concert. He was much more lively, though still a bit lethargic from sleep and by the time the opening band started he had his bright smile back and was acting more like his over grown puppy self.

While Mikasa and Armin were off grabbing water bottles Eren walked over to Levi who was tuning his guitar. Levi could tell there was something the younger man wanted to say and set his instrument aside for a moment.

Finally Eren seemed to come to a conclusion and pulled Levi into a hug. It wasn't tight, Levi could easily pull out of it should he chose, but he got the impression that it would mean a lot to Eren if he didn't. He wrapped his arms loosely around the taller male and Eren rested his chin on Levi's head, which Levi hated and loved at the same time.

“Thank you,” Eren whispered.

“For what?” Levi asked, keeping an ear out for the returning musicians.

“For telling me that last night. It meant a lot to me and this is the fastest I've ever been able to bounce back, so thank you,” Eren replied.

Levi thought about telling Eren not to mention it but the grip around his waist seemed almost desperate. “You're welcome, Eren,” he said finally, squeezing Eren tighter for a moment before releasing him. “No go finish getting set up, we have a show to put on.”

Eren chuckled and let Levi go so the raven could finish tuning before the opening band was done.

Neither man noticed the two little spies they had watching them. “I told you so,” Armin boasted, nodding at the hugging men.

“Yeah, but if I know Eren, he's going to refuse to do anything about it,” Mikasa stated. “And Levi is too stubborn to admit a weakness such as love.”

“Well then, maybe we should give them a bit of a push,” Armin said with a smirk. A smirk Mikasa returned, an evil scheme hatching in their minds.

 

_0808_

 

Levi loved watching Eren on stage. On stage Eren lost all inhibitions and sang his soul out as the harsh lights lit up his tanned skin. Eren had long ago ditched his shirt, giving Levi a gorgeous view of the think dark lines of ink that made up the phoenix on his back. Levi was very thankful that he could play their music in his sleep because watching the muscled back move and sway with the words Eren crooned into the mic made him more than a little light headed.

Not only could Eren sing, but he could rap like a master, speaking the poems that he and Levi had poured their hearts into at a speed that very few could understand. Levi very rarely sang, though he did join in on the chorus or other parts when it was needed, but for the most part he left that to Eren.

Eren flipped his hair out of his face and turned to look at Levi, tongue between his teeth. “What do you say Levi, should we kick it up a notch?” he asked into the microphone. The audience cheered in encouragement, many of them had an idea of what song was coming up.

“Tch,” Levi scoffed into his own mic. “I don't know. They've been a pretty piss poor audience.” Levi's dickishness is a commonly know trait to those who follow the band so all his words caused was a total uproar of cheer from the audience.

“Awe, come on, Levi, have a little compassion,” Eren whined.

“Do what you want,” Levi said flipping his own hair out of his eyes as he smirked at Eren. “After all, from the moment you're born, you're free.” With those words the crowd went nuts as Levi started the chords for their most popular song, the first song Levi had written, the song that inspired their emblem, the first emotion he had shown to Eren but he still couldn't explain.

 

_When I look at the sky_

_I see nothing but blue._

_But I can't help but wonder why_

_Why I cannot fly too._

_But those who left me, I don't need 'em_

_Not with these wings of freedom._

The fist stanza was crooned into the microphone before Mikasa picked up the beat on the drums and Levi upped the tempo. Levi wondered while Eren continued their most popular song, whether or not he'd ever be able to tell him what Wings of Freedom meant to him.

 

_0808_

 

 


	3. Him

Levi was using the wet towel he requested to wipe the sweat off of his face after he changed out of his band shirt.

“Hey, Eren, how long do we have before signings start?” Levi asked, rubbing the towel through his hair.

“Bout twenty minutes, why?” Eren asked looking at Levi as he pulled his shirt over his head. Levi caught a glimpse of the small tattoo that most people missed, the crossed swords over his heart. Levi made a mental note to ask Eren about it when they picked their questions back up.

“Was wondering if I had time to smoke,” Levi said simply, pulling his beanie over his ears.

Eren rolled his eyes but nodded. “Yeah, just meet up with us in the hall,” he said.

Levi nodded and made his way out to an ally where he could smoke in peace. He took a deep drag and blew the smoke up into the sky. _Maybe I should quit. Even if it's just to make the brat happy_ ,” Levi thought and then shook his head. “I've never done anything just to please someone. What the hell is wrong with me?” he muttered. He took his time with his cigarette, enjoying the acrid tang on his tongue and the slight burn in his lungs. He watched the sky as he smoked, there were too many lights in the area to let the stars shine through, but there was still something about the dark, endless, sky. Finally, Levi put his cigarette out against the wall and made his way back into the hall.

The band was seated at a long table and they had left Levi a spot at the end, next to Eren.

Eren smiled brightly as the raven sat down, though his nose wrinkled a little at the smell of smoke.

The way they generally did it was that there was a member of the crew with CD's and posters for sale at the door for the band to sign, though people were welcome to bring their own items. The band had been asked to sign the strangest of things before, many that made Armin, innocent and a little naive, blush to the tips of his ears. Fans were also allowed to bring small gifts for the band, though they had to be looked at by a member of security. Most of the gifts went to Eren or Mikasa, the only girl and the sexy lead singer, though Armin had gotten quite a few. Levi rarely got any, not that he minded much. He just had a slightly unapproachable air to him and his blank face didn't help.

Levi sighed, they were going to be signing for an hour. An hour of sitting next to Eren whose black mood had completely dissipated after being on stage and smelled, to Levi, deliciously of sweat.

Levi had lost track of time during the signings. He could hear Armin and Mikasa's quiet words to the fans and could occasionally see Eren's bright smile out of the corner of his eyes. He had signed probably a thousand things, be it CDs, posters, shirts, hats, pictures, and even underwear on some occasions. Levi was not easily embarrassed, so the strange things didn't bother him like it did the other members. It was a little over half way through the signing when something happened at actually surprised Levi. A young girl, maybe seventeen, stopped in front of Levi.

“I'm really sorry, I just wanted to say how thankful I am to you. Wings of Freedom changed my life and made me want to keep living, so I wanted to give you this,” she said pushing a paper toward him. On the paper was a drawing of Levi playing his guitar like his life depended on it, extending behind him was a beautiful set of wings, on wing was white and the other navy blue. The background were the wings of freedom, it was the most thoughtful thing Levi had ever been given.

“Thank you,” Levi said in awe. “It's beautiful.”

The girl beamed and blushed, “No, thank you.”

“Is there anything I can sign for you?” Levi asked, wanting to give something back to this girl who had done something so nice for him.

Eren smiled and passed Levi the CD the band had started signing while the girl was talking.

Levi nodded at Eren with a slight smile and signed his name and for the first time in his band career, he wrote a little note. _“Thank you for what you have done for me.”_

Levi pretended not to notice the small smile Eren gave him. Levi almost felt as though this was another sign that maybe he should let himself be fee and tell Eren. Levi quickly shook that thought away. _There is no way someone so bright could love a black hole like me_ Levi thought sadly as he went back to simply signing his name on the items passed to him.

Eren watched Levi out of the corner of his eye as he idly chatted with fans and signed what they passed to him. He watched the amazement in Levi's eyes as a fan gave him the first gift he had ever gotten. He wished that Levi would look at him like that at least once, like Eren was important to the raven. Eren shook his head, no, he would just keep his emotions to himself and his songbook.

 

_0808_

 

“Mikasa, are you sure that this isn't going too far?” Armin questioned, watching the raven haired girl switch the notebooks on Eren and Levi's bed.

“Subtlety isn't working, something a little more drastic is needed,” Mikasa stated.

Armin made a nervous noise and kept watch. Levi was in the shower, washing off the sweat from both the gig and the hall, and Eren was munching on chips in the main area. Mikasa was just hoping that whoever it was that noticed the switch first would be nosy enough to read through a few things first. The girl knew that they both wrote about each other in scarily similar notebooks.

“I'm still not sure if this is a good idea,” Armin muttered.

Mikasa looked at the blond. “Worst comes to worst I'll say that I found them left out and wasn't sure who's was who's,” she said simply.

Armin just sighed and nodded, choosing to let the girl take the lead.

 

_0808_

 

That evening it was just Levi sitting in the sitting area with a notebook. Eren was exhausted from the day and trusted Levi to wake him if he was needed.

Levi plugged in his headphones and turned to a calming station on his Spotify before he flipped open his notebook. He turned to a random page but stopped moving in surprised when the page he turned to was a drawing, Levi didn't draw. He almost went to give Eren back his notebook when he realized what the drawing was. The sketch he was looking at was a drawing of Levi, but it wasn't just that, it was the fact that it was so detailed that Levi almost felt as if he was looking into a mirror. Levi turned the page to see a a poem simply titled “Him.” His curiosity overrode his common sense and he started to read.

_Gunmetal grey,_

_An emotionless mask_

_How much I wish_

_That he would let me ask._

_A dragon with wings spread,_

_Freedom within his grasp,_

_And I have to wonder,_

_Why he holds back._

_Betrayal made him hard_

_Nightmares cloud his mind_

_And how I wish_

_I could make him mine._

_I want to pull him into my arms_

_And tell him of my love_

_I fear the look of hate_

_Or his blank indifference_

_If these feelings_

_Come to be known._

_I am starting to think_

_That he might feel the same._

_He pulled my from the abyss_

_and held me in his arms._

_He has given me my wings_

_And gave me a chance to fly_

_Now all I want_

_is for him to be mine._

Levi stared at the page in confused awe. He had hoped like hell that the brunet felt the same, but the proof was undeniable. Levi put his head in his hands and groaned. Why did it come to him? He had no idea how to express his emotions, it's why he wrote vague songs for Eren to sing, but now the ball was in his park. What could he do? Maybe leave his notebook open on his bed? No, no, he should probably tell him in person. Maybe he could enlist the help of the brats friends? That was a possibility, but then he would have to admit that he needed help.

Levi sighed, he had no idea what to do or how he would react around the green eyed man. He ran his fingers through his hair before digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. He didn't know how he managed to get Eren's notebook, but right now that was not nearly as big of a worry as his thoughts about telling Eren.

Levi finally decided that he wasn't going to get any work done so he flipped the book closed and stood up. When he walked into the bunk room he saw his notebook sitting on Eren's feet, making Levi roll his eyes at the cluttered habits of the man he loved.

The thought stopped him mid reach. Loved? He had barely admitted to himself that he liked the younger man, did he really love him? Levi thought as he continued to switch the notebooks. Levi really didn't know how he felt, he had never really felt romantic love for anyone so he didn't have anything to compare it to.

The shifting weight made Eren stir, any real movement on his bed woke him.

“It's just me, go back to sleep,” Levi whispered. Eren hummed and rolled over, falling back asleep. It made Levi smile, maybe he did love the man.

 

_0808_

 

It was late afternoon and the bus was stopped at a rest stop for gas about a week after Levi read the poem when Erwin walked onto the bus.

“Hey guys, there's been a slight change of plans,” he said looking around the room. Armin, Mikasa and Eren were playing a card game while Levi read a book, but they all put it aside at Erwin's announcement.

“What's up?” Levi asked.

“Well, your next concert isn't for about a week and the original plan was to just take our time getting there, but the hall wants you there a few days early for interviews and signings. They were willing to pay extra and provide two hotel rooms because it's already a sold out show,” Erwin explained.

“That sounds awesome. So we'll get to sleep in a bed that doesn't move for a few nights,” Armin said, leaning back in his chair.

Erwin smirked, “Yeah, I didn't think you'd mind.” In all actuality, Mikasa had gotten a hold of their manager and told him about her plan to get the surly raven and the energetic brunet together. He approved whole heartedly and called up the hall to get everything set up. “So I have it set up that Eren and Levi are in one room while Mikasa and Armin are in the other. I hope that's okay.”

“Yeah, that's fine,” Mikasa said before Eren or Levi could argue. She knew Levi found something in Eren's notebook, the man had been more awkward than normal around Eren though the man hadn't seemed to notice.

Levi shrugged, trying to think optimistically and Eren just smiled.

 

_0808_

 

Eren laid on one of the full sized beds in the hotel room he an Levi had just settled into. They had the whole next day free to lounge before Eren had an interview that evening.

“Ah, I missed a bed I could stretch out on,” Eren sighed happily.

“Tch. Not everyone is nothing but limbs,” Levi scoffed.

Eren sat up and looked at the raven who was seated at the table with a cup of tea. “I think you're just jealous, shorty.”

Levi growled, “As if.”

Eren stood at the foot of his bed and stared at Levi. “I'm sorry, I can't hear you from down there,” he teased.

Levi snarled and tackled Eren to his bed and the two wrestled jokingly. After a few minutes of struggling Levi ended up straddling Eren with the brunets wrists held above his head. Levi stared down at Eren, both panting and smiling. Levi looked into the green eyes and lost all control. He leaned down and lovingly pressed his lips to Eren's. Both men froze for a moment before Eren broke his hands out of Levi's grip and Levi backed up, looking at Eren in fear.

Eren smiled brightly and tangled his fingers in Levi's hair and pulled him down into another kiss. Levi groaned and pressed himself closer until there was no room between them and bit Eren's lower lip. Eren moaned and Levi licked into his mouth, running his tongue along blunt teeth before Eren started fighting for dominance. They kissed like that, desperate and hungry until they had to break apart to breathe.

“My God,” Eren panted, “I love you.” He froze and Levi smiled.

“You brat,” Levi whispered. “I've never known what love is and I don't know what it is that I'm feeling, but it's intense and it takes my breath away.”

Eren smile got even brighter, if it was possible, and kissed him again.

 

 

_0808_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will more than likely be smut with feelings.


	4. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 words of smut. I have no idea how much longer this will be, and this was really hard to write. It is only my third attempt at smut and I had to write it around my family because I'm home for the holidays. Anyways, enjoy and happy holidays to all!

The kiss between Levi and Eren quickly turned heated and dirty. Their mouths only broke apart to breathe, and even then Levi's lips made his way to the younger mans neck where he sucked bright red splotches against the tan skin.

“God,” Eren panted with his fingers tangled in the longer strands of Levi's hair. “You have no idea how long I've wanted this.”

Levi growled as Eren rocked his hips up into Levi's. Levi could feel the rather large erection Eren was sporting and it set his blood on _fire_. Levi couldn't remember ever being this turned on and it only got worse as Eren moved faster than his lust clouded mind could detect and swapped their positions. Levi stared up into green eyes nearly eclipsed by pupil, he noticed the pink flush that was making its way up Eren's neck and his kiss swollen lips. All they had done was kiss and yet Eren look completely debauched, it made Levi smirk and pull the other man down.

“Do you know how sexy you look right now?” Levi whispered before biting the skin right below his ear.

Eren groaned and sat up to shed his shirt. Levi trailed his fingers up Eren's chest as it was revealed to him, scratching his nails along the grooves of defined abs and over nipples, causing Eren to groan and drop back down to attack Levi's lips.

Levi chuckled into Eren's mouth and ran his hands up the muscular back he had only ever admired.

“You are wearing too much clothes,” Eren muttered against Levi's lips before breaking away.

“Someone is eager,” Levi smirked as he tried to push Eren off so he could get undressed but only succeeded at getting the younger man to back up enough for the raven to sit up. Once he was slightly upright Eren sealed his mouth on the ravens neck and started running his hands under Levi's shirt.

The next few minutes passed in a blur of hands, lips and teeth before Levi had his shirt off and they were finally chest to chest, hands still roaming and hips starting to roll. Both men were incredibly hard and their kisses were getting hungrier and more desperate.

Eren broke away from Levi's mouth to give the smaller man a chance to catch his breath and trailed kisses down his neck and onto his chest. Eren licked the tattoo over Levi's heart, the symbol that Eren had drawn, his own mark on Levi's skin, even if the man didn't know it. The motion made Levi to get a grip on Eren's hair, just to hold onto something, before Eren _bit_ his nipple. Levi groaned low in his throat and arched his back into Eren's touch, encouraging him to continue exploring and Eren did just that. Eren continued leaving biting kisses along Levi's torso until he reached the waistband of his jeans. Levi moved to sit up a little, leaning on one elbow with his free hand still in Eren's hair. Eren smirked up at him from under his lashes before licking along his jeans, causing Levi's cock to twitch in his jeans.

“Would you like these off?” Eren asked teasingly, playing with the button.

“You smug bastard,” Levi groaned.

“Now now, Levi. I don't quite think that's any way to ask for something,” Eren said before biting the skin of his lower abdomen.

Levi cursed and tightened his grip. “Damnit, Eren, quit teasing,” he groaned.

“That's still not asking,” Eren chuckled resting his chin where he just bit and Levi could feel the vibrations from his voice, making his cock twitch and Levi moaned. “And you called me eager.”

Levi used his grip on Eren's hair to pull him back up, making Eren groan in a mixture of pain and arousal. “Eren, I swear to God, if you don't fuck me within the next ten minutes I will get myself off in the shower where you can't even watch,” Levi snarled and Eren smirked.

“Is that how you want it, Levi? Do you want me to pound your ass into this mattress until you can't walk strait? I'll do it, all you have to do is ask,” Eren whispered into his soon to be lovers ear.

Levi wasn't sure where his stuttering, blushing, awkward Eren went, but he was quite turned on by it. “God, Eren. Please!” Levi gave in.

He could feel Erens smirk against his neck, “See, now was that so hard?” Eren reached between them and unbuttoned Levi's jeans and moved sensually down his chest once more. Eren slowly pulled Levi's pants off, making them both groan as his cock twitched in his boxers. Eren lost what little control he had left and lick Levi through his last barrier making Levi moan and fall back. Eren had been hoping to tease Levi a little more, see how much he could take before he snapped, but Eren couldn't take the teasing any longer.

Eren pulled himself away and stumbled the few steps to his bag and began ruffling through it until he grabbed a bottle of lube with a triumphant sound.

“Someone was prepared,” Levi said. He had sat up and leaned back on one hand as he watched the younger man.

“Have I mentioned how long I've wanted this? Figured I should be prepared,” Eren said tossing the lube on the bed.

Levi snorted. “Shut up and take your pants off,” Levi demanded, watching Eren with eyes that were mainly pupil and clouded with lust.

Eren smirked and one-upped the raven by taking his jeans and briefs off in one go. The sight of Eren's long, thick cock made Levi's mouth water and his cock twitch. Eren smirked and nearly tackled the raven back onto the bed before bringing him into another hungry kiss. Eren's hands went back to roaming the planes of Levi's chest while Levi's hands were clawed into Eren's hair and shoulder.

“The clock is ticking,” Levi panted when they broke apart, Eren just smirked and suddenly Levi was completely bare, cock leaking against his stomach and Eren started at it in hunger. Levi wasn't really sure when Eren had moved but didn't find it very important as he spread his legs.

Eren groaned and moved down to breathe against Levi's cock, making the smaller man jerk and moan, before he started leaving biting kisses and sucking bruises on Levi's thighs. While the raven was distracted he quickly coated his fingers in the slippery substance and started rubbing the pad of his middle finger over Levi's entrance.

Levi made a whimpering noise when Eren finally breached him and Eren kissed his inner thigh in apology. After a few moments Eren gently added a second finger and crooked them, making Levi jerk as he brushed the younger mans prostate.

 _“Eren,”_ Levi moaned, tugging on his hair.

Eren smiled, fingers still moving in Levi's ass, and moved up to lick his neck. “You're clean right?” he whispered.

Levi growled and jerked Eren's head to meet his eyes. “Eren, you've seen my medical reports for the last three years. Yes I'm clean and I know you are, now for God's sake _fuck me_ ,” the raven snarled.

Eren chuckled and shut Levi up by adding a third finger. “Damn, you're so tight, Levi,” Eren whispered, his breath ghosting over Levi's face as he moaned and writhed under Eren's ministrations. After a particularly brutal brush against Levi's prostate wrung a wrecked moan out of him, Eren's control shattered. Eren nearly ripped his fingers out of Levi -who winced and whined at the sudden loss- and quickly drizzled more lube onto his cock.

“Are you finally going to fuck me, brat?” Levi said, trying to sound stern but instead it came out as a whine.

Eren ignored him in favor of lining himself up with Levi's entrance and slowly pushing in. Levi's moan was so high pitched it was almost a whine as Eren filled him and Eren's groan was so low it was almost a growl.

Eren slowly bottomed out, hips resting against Levi's pelvis, and met Levi's eyes. For all of their rough foreplay, Levi's eyes were soft, more like a light silver than his normal cold gunmetal grey and they were nearly eclipsed by pupil, and his hands were gentle through Eren's hair.

Eren leaned down to press his forehead to Levi's and took a steadying breath as the the sensations of _warm_ and _tight_ made him want to pound the raven into the mattress.

“Move, Eren,” Levi whispered. Instead of gripping, Levi's hand cupped Eren's head while his other rested between his shoulder blades.

Eren gently pulled his hips back until just the tip of his cock was still in his new lover before slowly rolling his hips. Levi's mouth fell open and his breath fanned over Eren's face. Eren watched as his eyes started to fall closed as Eren continued his slow, sensual movements.

“Eren,” Levi sighed, his hand moving from Eren's hair to his neck.

“You're so beautiful like this, all spread out under me,” Eren whispered, moving to pepper kisses along Levi's neck and face.

Levi groaned at the words, his eyes closing. “Eren, we can take this slow next time, right now I need you to fuck me. _Please_ ,” Levi begged, nails digging into Eren's neck.

Eren's next thrust was quite a bit rougher, though still slow. “Next time, I like the sound of that,” Eren said into Levi's ear before biting the lobe.

Levi moaned at both the rougher treatment and Eren's words. He braced on foot on the bed and hooked the other over Eren's hip to give himself better leverage and to angle his hips better. His efforts were rewarded when he felt a jolt of almost painful pleasure and he whimpered.

Eren groaned as he felt Levi's ass clench around him. “Right there, Love?” Eren panted, speeding up at Levi's nod and whimpers.

“Yes, please, Eren. Eren,” was all Levi could say in response as Eren made sure at least every other stroke hit Levi's prostate. Levi's nails raked down Eren's back, leaving dark red lines and making Eren groan.

Eren moved to bite and suck at Levi's neck in response, loving the dark red and purple of forming bruises on his lovers pale skin, and could taste the sweat. At this point the only words Levi could remember were pleads and Eren's name, and Eren knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Eren moved one hand to grab Levi's neglected cock and started a matching rhythm, making Levi positively _writhe._

“Come on, Levi,” Eren panted, he could feel the pleasure coiling in his gut and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on, especially with Levi moaning his name. Eren moved to look into Levi's clouded eyes, “Come for me.”

Levi tossed his head back, mouth opening in a soundless shout, and his passage clenched almost painfully as he came, throwing Eren into his own orgasm. Eren dropped his head onto Levi's shoulder with a groan as he came and he could feel Levi's cum splashing onto both of their stomachs.

Neither moved for a while as they rode out their aftershocks, but it was Eren who moved first. He gently withdrew himself from Levi, both of them wincing, and collapsed next to the raven. Eren looked over his lover and thought that Levi had never looked so beautiful. His bangs stuck to his face from sweat, his neck and chest were littered with quickly forming bruises and he had semen coating his stomach.

“Stop staring at me,” Levi muttered without opening his eyes.

Eren smiled and reached for Levi's hand, tangling their fingers together. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle with his lover and sleep, but he knew there was no way Levi would forgive him if they didn't get cleaned up first.

“Come on, love, let's go shower,” Eren said, sitting up.

“Don't want to move,” Levi muttered, making Eren chuckle.

Eren stood up when he felt like his legs would no longer betray him and scooped the smaller man into his arms, causing Levi to make a noise between a squeak and a shout.

“What are you doing?” he demanded.

“You're going to regret not showering later and I'd rather not be on the receiving end of your anger, though angry sex does have its appeal,” Eren teased as he carried Levi into the bathroom and started the water.

Levi muttered and winced when Eren set him down to start the shower, though he was too blissed out to feel any real anger. Besides, he knew Eren was right, he really didn't want to sleep covered in sweat and cum.

Once the water was warm Eren stepped into the tub and held his hand out to Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes but took the offered hand and stepped into the shower with Eren. He sighed as the hot water his his back and soaked into his hair. He felt what little tension he has left leave his body and he slumped against Eren.

Eren chuckled and held Levi up, an arm around his waist. Levi hummed as Eren stroked his back and ran fingers through his hair.

“I love you,” Eren whispered, kissing the top of Levi's head.

“Eren,” Levi almost whimpered, wrapping his arms around Eren and hiding his face in the taller mans chest.

“I know, no pressure, I just like saying it now that I can,” Eren said before lifting Levi's chin so he could kiss the raven. “Now come on, now we can go to bed.”

They got out of the water and Eren handed Levi a towel before grabbing one for himself and quickly drying himself off. Eren left the room and returned a moment later with both of their pajamas.

Before too long they were both mostly dried, hair still damp, and laid in the spare bed. Eren was acting as the big spoon, clutching Levi close to him with his nose in the ravens hair. Levi didn't think he had felt this content since the first time he and Eren worked on a song together, but this was so much more.

Levi rolled over and looked into the green eyes of his lover. “I don't really know what love is, Eren, but I care about you more than I have every cared about anything,” Levi told him, hand moving to cup the brunets cheek.

Eren smiled and turned his head to kiss Levi's palm. “I know, you mean the world to me too,” Eren promised.

Levi smiled and tucked his head under Eren's chin, both men falling asleep with a smile and light hearts.

 

_0808_

 

As usual morning came much too soon, and with the sun came a heavy knock on the door to the room Levi and Eren were sharing.

Levi groaned and buried his head in Eren's chest. At some point during the night Eren had rolled onto his back and Levi had draped himself over the younger man's broad chest.

“If we ignore it, maybe they'll go away,” Eren whispered, not wanting to leave his warm cocoon.

“Eren, Levi! I know you both are light sleepers so come open this door!” Mikasa yelled through the door.

Levi growled and jerked himself out of Eren's grip, stalking over to the door and throwing the door open. “What the hell do you want?” Levi snarled at the girl and Mikasa froze.

It wasn't the snarling man that made her stop, no she was used to that, it was the insane amount of hickeys and love bites that littered the ravens neck and chest.

“Looks like someone had a good night,” Mikasa smirked.

“Brat, you have ten seconds to explain why the hell--” Levi was cut off as Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist.

“Do you need something, Mik?” Eren asked, setting his chin on Levi's shoulder.

Mikasa's smirk changed to a genuine smile. “Just wanted to find out if the two of you were coming to lunch with us,” she said.

Levi scowled and went to make a sharp retort but was cut off. “No, I think we'll stay in. I don't really want to deal with people before my interview,” Eren said.

Mikasa hummed, “What ever you say, brother dear,” before she walked away.

Eren closed the door and pushed Levi against it. “Do you have any idea how sexy you look covered in my marks?” Eren asked, nuzzling his throat.

“Hmm, how about you show me,” Levi teased and he could feel Eren's smirk against his neck.

“That sounds like a great idea.”

 

_0808_

 

“Where are Eren and Levi?” Armin asked, seeing Mikasa come into the dinning area alone.

“Let's just say it worked,” Mikasa said with a small smirk.

Armin stared at her in shock for a moment before he started laughing. “Well that was quick,” he said between giggles.

Mikasa just smiled and waved the waitress over to take their order.

 

_0808_

 

 


	5. Twenty Questions

Levi and Eren were lounging on the couch, both had damp hair from their shower after their second round, and they were watching some anime on Eren's laptop. Levi would never admit in a million years that he was cuddling with his younger lover, but he was leaned back against Eren's chest with the brunets arm wrapped loosely around his waist. Neither man was paying much attention to the show, Levi was writing in his notebook and Eren was nuzzling his nose into the shorter strands of Levi's undercut.

“Hey, Levi?” Eren said softly.

“Hm?” Levi hummed in response.

“Is it alright is people know about us?” Eren asked.

“I'm sure people will find out no matter what we do or say,” Levi sighed.

Eren chuckled. “Well that's true,” he muttered, “but I meant more because I have that interview tonight and it's going to be a little hard to hide all of these.” Eren gestured to the multitude of bruises Levi had left on his neck.

Levi smirked, “I like people knowing your taken. Yeah, you can tell them.”

“Well then, what should I call you, Mr. Possessive?” Eren teased.

“Tch,” Levi scoffed. “I don't care what you call me,” Levi had to bite his tongue before he said the sappy things that wanted to come out of his mouth like 'as long as you call me yours.”

The way Eren smiled told Levi that he understood what Levi had left unsaid.

“Actually,” Levi muttered, looking up at the ceiling. “Is the interview just for you?”

“I don't think so, I think I'm just the only one going. Why?” Eren asked, twisting so he could look into Levi's eyes.

Levi looked into his lovers eyes, his gunmetal grey eyes were hard with determination . “It's time I stop hiding, but I'm not sure I can do it by myself,” Levi admitted.

Eren leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Levi's lips. “I'll always be here for you, no matter what,” he said softly.

Levi smiled. “You fucking sap,” Levi said returning the kiss. “Can I take my rain check now?” Levi asked when they broke apart.

Eren looked extremely confused for a few moments before his eyes lit up. “Whenever you want,” he confirmed.

“Did you know Mikasa switched our notebooks?” Levi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eren chuckled nervously, “Yeah, but I was being too chicken shit to tell you how I felt so I didn't say anything, and then you were being so cute and awkward that I wanted to see what you would do.”

“You brat,” Levi chuckled.

Eren laughed, “Maybe so, but if you hadn't found it we'd still be floundering.”

“Yeah, fair enough,” Levi confirmed, leaning back to rest against Eren.

Eren hummed and turned back to the show, some anime about a girl dressed as a boy and a bunch of pretty boys. Something Eren liked and Levi only tolerated because it meant he could laze around with him.

“Hey, Levi, why a dragon?” Eren asked, tracing the wing on Levi's chest.

Levi hummed for a moment, trying to decide how to answer. “I spent most of my life feeling weak and useless. I could barely take care of myself and then Isabel and Farlan were counting on me. I needed something to make me feel stronger, even if it was just an illusion,” Levi said, his eyes were closed and his head was leaned back against Eren's shoulder.

Eren kissed Levi's temple. “I have always seen you as the strongest person I know and what little you've told me of your past just reenforces it,” Eren said sweetly.

Levi chuckled and reached back to run his fingers through the brunets hair. “You really are a sap. It's a good think I think it's cute through,” he laughed.

Eren's chuckle turned into a full blown laugh when Levi's stomach rumbled. “Come on, get up, get dressed. We'll go out to eat and then get ready for the interview,” Eren commanded making Levi get up.

Levi grumbled jokingly but did as he was told. When he was dressed he turned to gripe to Eren but froze as he saw what his lover was wearing.

Eren was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that looked almost painted on and a black tee-shirt with the Wings of Freedom. Eren was in the process of pulling on a green zip up hoody when he caught Levi's look.

“What? Is something wrong?” Eren asked, looking unselfconsciously at his outfit.

Levi smirked, “Nothing's wrong. That outfit looks great on you, however, I think it would look better on the floor.”

Eren's cheeks flushed pink before he smiled a little. “I can say the same about you,” he said, giving his lover a once over. Levi was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with the word “Killer” written in block letters and am equally tight pair of blue jeans. He had pulled on a grey beanie that pushed his hair back to show his gauges and highlighted his sharp cheekbones.

“We had better leave before I decide that food isn't worth it and I screw you again,” Levi smirked. Eren blushed harder and pulled on his black Converse. “Come on,” Eren muttered and walked out of the room.

Levi laughed and followed him out.

“So what sounds good, babe?” Eren asked once they got outside and Levi light a cigarette.

Levi coughed on the smoke as Eren asked his question.

“Sorry,” Eren said at the reaction, “I won't try that one again.”

Levi waved it off and took a deep breath. “I don't care what you call me, I've just never been called pet names before,” he muttered.

“I'll keep that in mind,” Eren smirked. “So what do you want to eat?”

Levi blew out another lungful of smoke before answering. “Pizza sound okay?” he asked.

Eren smiled, “That sounds good.”

People stared at the two as they sat in a corner booth in a little pizza shop not too far from the hotel.

Levi sighed as the waitress set down their drinks with a sidelong glance at Eren. “The one bad thing about being in a front page band is the fact that you can't go anywhere without being watched,” Levi muttered.

Eren chuckled and took a drink of his way over caffeinated drink. “The curse of fame, Love,” he teased.

Levi moved from where his foot was resting beside Eren's leg to set in down heavily on Eren's thigh, making him wince.

“You're so mean to me, Levi,” Eren pouted and Levi rolled his eyes.

They sat quietly with the ease of knowing each other for years while they waited for their food, every now and then Eren would stroke Levi's calf just because he could.

When the waitress returned with their pizza, a large pepperoni monstrosity, she looked Levi over closely.

“Can I help you?” Levi sighed, slightly irritated.

The woman blushed, “I'm sorry, but are you Levi Ackerman from Attack on Titan?”

“Shhh,” Eren shushed, making the woman turn, “it's a secret.”

Eren winked and the woman blushed even harder. “I'm sorry, I just wanted to say that I was a huge fan. I'll leave you be,” she said before walking away with a huge smile.

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes and Eren just smiled. “Come on, Levi. Are you telling me that there is no one that if you saw in public you wouldn't at least watch,” Eren said softly.

Levi huffed a little and Eren knew he won. Eren smiled and grabbed a piece of pizza. Levi smiled softly, still not quite used to enjoying the company of another.

 

_0808_

 

The pizza was decent but the company was enjoyable, Levi felt. The two walked back to the hotel in the late autumn evening, the air was cool against their skin, making them walk a little closer than normal and their hands brushed every now and then.

“Do you want a beer or something before we do this?” Eren asked as they walked into the hotel.

“Where is this taking place?” Levi asked with a raised eyebrow.

“In the lounge,” Eren answered with a small smile.

“Then why the hell not?” Levi responded with a shrug. Eren smiled and followed Levi into the simply decorated lounge.

They got their beers, both just got whatever was on tap, and sat in one of the more secluded corner.

“At least I don't have to buy your beer for you anymore, brat,” Levi said jokingly.

“You say that like I didn't pay you for them,” Eren laughed.

“Yeah, but you had the worst taste in alcohol,” Levi commented. “It was almost painful for me to buy.”

Eren just laughed and rested his arm on the couch behind Levi.

They sat and occasionally cracked jokes at each other until Eren raised his hand in greeting to Historia, the small blonde woman who does most of Eren's interviews.

“Hi Eren! Oh, Hi Levi, I didn't know you were joining us today!” She said happily.

“Levi, this is Historia, she's done my last......three?...interviews,” Eren introduced.

Levi leaned forward and shook the small girl's hand. “Nice to meet you,” he said politely.

“I didn't figure you would mind if Levi joined us, and we wanted to get our new relationship status out on our terms rather than through the gossip mill,” Eren explained.

Historia giggled and glanced between the boys, “I was wondering if this was coming when I saw your neck, Eren.”

Eren laughed and Historia turned to Levi, “The way we've been doing this is pretty much a game a twenty questions. You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to, it's all up to you.”

Levi nodded in understanding and jumped a little when Eren's arm went from the couch to around Levi's shoulder. Eren leaned down to whisper in Levi's ear and Levi heard the shutter of a camera. “I'm here if you need me. You don't have to do anything you don't want,” Eren said. Levi sighed and nodded.

“I'm sorry,” Historia said, “I didn't ask if it was okay to take pictures.”

“It's fine,” Levi sighed, “let's get this started.”

Historia's grin was huge and would have melted the heart of any normal man. “Alright then, so automatic first question, how long has this relationship been going on?”

Eren looked at Levi to lead, knowing Levi was much more private than himself.

“It's been something that has been building since we met, but we just did something about it yesterday,” Levi said, leaning back onto Eren's arm.

“Well I'm happy for you,” she said and Levi thought she looked sincere about it. “Another question, are any of the songs that you've written, written about each other?”

Eren chuckled, “Levi writes most of our songs, I'm better at putting things to music so what ever I write has to be tweaked to actually make sense, but everything I've written has been based off of important people in my life, Levi included.”

“I think subconsciously quite a few of them are about Eren and how I've felt since I met him,” Levi answered. His voice was emotionless but his eyes were the exact opposite, his eyes were full what Historia believed was love.

 

_0808_

 

The interview continued a lot like that, though Levi forced most of the interview to be about Eren. Levi had told about as much about himself in an hour as he had in several years of knowing Eren. Needless to say, Levi was drained and exhausted by the time they were done.

Levi collapsed face down on their bed when they got back. Eren laid down next to him and manhandled Levi into cuddling.

Levi hummed and buried his head in Eren's neck.

“I'm really proud of you,” Eren murmured into Levi's silky black hair.

Levi just hummed again and muttered a quiet, “I'm tired.”

Eren chuckled, “Let me get under the blankets and then we can sleep,” Eren told him.

“Whatever,” Levi muttered and rolled off of Eren.

Eren chuckled and got up to turn out the lights and then got under the covers and cuddled up to his lover. “Goodnight, Levi. I love you,” Eren whispered into Levi's hair.

“Night, Eren,” Levi muttered already mostly asleep. Within moments he was out cold.

After watching Levi struggle through his first interview Eren was even more in love with his raven haired lover. Eren hummed for a while, just a tune he was thinking about recently, and he could feel Levi smile in his sleep, Eren had never been so happy to have met the raven on that one chance outing. Maybe in the morning he would tell Levi about what brought him to that street on that day.

 

 


	6. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smut, little bit of feels, little backstory. Just a little bit of everything right here.

The next morning brought a dark cloud over the happy couple. Levi was in a shitty mood, his way of compensating for showing his soul the day before, and Eren was trying to keep him away from the others. Eren knew, in the back of his mind, that this was Levi's way of trying to rebuild his walls, but it didn't make the snappy remarks and insults hurt less. Levi was snapping at everything, from the covers being to scratchy to the room being too cold to Eren being too clingy to his laptop running too slow. Eren had met most of Levi's anger, but after several hours he just couldn't handle it anymore.

Eren stomped into his shoes and pulled on his jacket, flipping the hood up so his face couldn't be seen.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Levi snapped from where he was standing by the bed.

“Down to the bar,” Eren answered softly, not turning to meet the angry grey eyes.

“Why would you--”

“Because I can't handle being yelled at for shit I didn't do and couldn't control!” Eren snapped turning to face Levi. “I got way too much of that shit from my dad,” he had turned back to the door so he didn't see Levi's mouth nearly drop in shock. “Anyways, I'll be down in the bar and then I might crash in Mikasa's room. I'll see you later.”

After Eren left the room, Levi dropped to the bed in put his face in his hands. He had seen the tears that had started to pool in the younger mans eyes, and instead of apologizing, he just kept pushing. He had fucked up and he knew it. He didn't know why he felt the need to be such a dick, especially around Eren, but he had and now he had to fix it.

 

_0808_

 

Twenty minutes later found Levi in the bar, it was early evening so it was crowded enough that Levi blended in, but still dead enough that Levi didn't have any problems calling over the bartender.

“What can I get for ya?” the man asked, leaning over the bar towards Levi.

“How much has he had to drink?” Levi cut strait to the chase, pointing at Eren who was gazing sadly into his beer.

“That's still his first, I believe,” he answered. “Why? You interested?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “In a way,” he said vaguely. “When he orders his next one, can you give him this?” Levi held up a sealed envelope with Eren's name printed neatly across the front.

“I don't know, man,” the bartender hummed.

“I fucked up and I need to fix it. Will you give him the letter or not?” Levi demanded and the other man looked at him in surprise.

“Yeah, I'll give it to him,” he agreed.

Levi's shoulders relaxed in relief. “Thank you,” he said and went to turn away,

“Wait,” the man called. “You aren't going to wait to see his reaction?”

“No,” Levi smiled sadly. “He's upset with me, and he has every right to be, so he probably doesn't want to see me right now.” Levi waved over his shoulder and walked out of the bar and back to the elevator to go to their room. There was nothing left to do now but wait.

 

_0808_

 

Eren felt miserable. He was upset with Levi for yelling at him, upset with himself for letting it get to him, and upset that he had pulled such a low blow on Levi. Eren sighed and waved for another beer, he wanted more alcohol before he let his mind spiral into self-pity.

He was surprised when it wasn't just his beer that was set before him. He picked up the envelope and nearly dropped it again when he saw his name scrawled in Levi's handwriting.

“Excuse me, sir,” Eren called and the bartender walked back over with a small smile.

“Some guy dropped that off about ten minutes ago and asked me to give it to you. He said something about fucking up and having to fix things,” he said with a shrug.

Eren nodded slowly and thanked the man before opening the letter.

_Eren,_

_I'm sorry. I know a was a total dick and you were right you have gotten too much of that. I know you probably don't want to see me right now, but I wanted to apologize. I used you as an outlet for my frustration and you didn't deserve it. I don't know why I felt the need to act like a dick, maybe I felt I needed to make myself seem untouchable after I made myself seem weak. I know you don't see it that way, I know now that you've never seen me as weak. I know I don't need to prove myself to you and that you see through the mask I put on so I don't know why I bother trying to hide. Eren, please come back to the room. I need to apologize in person and remind myself not to hide._

_Levi_

 

Eren almost chucked at the note. He could feel the tears fill his eyes and he shook his head a little.

Eren took a swig of his beer but found that he wasn't really interested in the amber liquid anymore. This time Eren did chuckle and shake his head. He had expected Levi and himself to get into fights, both men had a habit of being angry and a little distant, but he hadn't seen their first fight being so soon, then again he hadn't really seen Levi apologizing either. Eren forced himself to finish his beer, refusing to let it go to waste, and moved to pay for his drinks.

Eren forced himself not to rush, seeing if he could torment Levi a little, as he walked up the stairs. He slid his key card firmly through the reader and stepped quietly into the room.

At first glance, Levi was nowhere to be seen, though his shoes were still by the door, meaning the raven was still there.

“Levi?” Eren called, kicking his shoes off beside Levi's.

Eren heard something fall in the bathroom, followed by quick muffled cursing. After a moment, Levi came out of the bathroom, the bandana he wore over his mouth when he cleaned was now around his neck when he came out to face Eren.

“Eren, I'm--”

Eren interrupted him by taking a few quick steps and pulled the raven into a hug. “I accept your apology,” Eren whispered.

“I-I can't promise I wont do it again, Eren. Old habits die hard and I've never been the nicest person. All I can promise is that I care about you and that I don't mean it,” Levi whispered into Eren's chest.

Eren ran his hand through Levi's hair. “That's all I ask,” Eren said.

Levi sighed and relaxed into Eren's embrace. “I really am sorry, Eren,” he said.

“I know,” Eren said. “I know why you do it, but you were right in your note, I could never think of you as weak. You are so much stronger than I am in so many ways.”

Levi just nodded, finally moving to wrap his arms around Eren.

Eren sighed. “Levi, love, did you really think we would never fight? I am stupidly impulsive and angry and you like to pretend you don't have emotions. We were always bickering before, of course it's going to carry over, it's just who we are. It doesn't mean that I don't love you or that you don't care about me, it's just something we're going to have to work on,” Eren explained, tipping Levi's chin back so he was forced to meet Eren's bright green eyes.

Levi took a deep breath and nodded his head, trying to put his mask back in place until Eren broke in again.

“Love, it's just me here, you don't need to hide,” Eren whispered, leaning down to brush his lips over Levi's forehead.

“You fucking sap,” Levi whispered back before rising on his toes to force Eren's mouth to meet his.

The two kissed sweetly for quite a while, Eren politely ignoring the slight wetness he felt on Levi's cheeks.

“Levi,” Eren moaned softly.

“Show me, Eren. Words don't mean shit to me anymore, you have to show me,” Levi whispered almost desperately.

Eren kissed Levi again but he took pains to keep it slow and sweet. Every move Eren made was slow, gentle, and easy. Eren slowly pushed Levi back until the back of his knees hit the bed and slowly lowered the smaller man onto it. He broke his mouth away from Levi's for long enough to pull off his shirt. Once Levi's was topless Eren put a little pressure on his shoulder, silently asking him to lie down.

Levi watched Eren in suspicion but did as he was asked without comment. Eren crawled over Levi and gently started pressing his lips lovingly to every inch of exposed skin. Levi felt like Eren's hands were everywhere, running over his nipples, ghosting over his abs, trailing over his hips. Levi felt as though he was on fire from the gentle touches. Levi was completely hard and was already making small whimpering noises that he would deny later.

Eren smiled against Levi's skin as he continued trailing light kisses until he reached the band of his pants. Eren looked at Levi through his lashes, Levi groaned and lifted his hips in answer so Eren could pull them down. Eren smiled and kissed down each leg respectively, ignoring Levi's twitching erection and moving down to kiss his knee.

“Eren,” Levi whined, threading his fingers in Eren's hair. “Stop teasing.”

“Your wish is my command,” Eren murmured against his knee before encouraging Levi's hips up again to take off his briefs. Once Levi's last barrier was removed, Eren moved his kisses to the crease of Levi's thighs, still avoiding his erection.

“Eren!” Levi called, using his grip on Eren's hair to try and make the brunet get to the point.

“Be patient, love, and hand me the lube,” Eren requested, making his lover whine.

“You're wearing more clothes than I like,” Levi whined.

“Shh, just do as I say. You told me to show you and that's what I'm going to do. Now hand me the lube, love,” Eren told him, placing another kiss right next to Levi's twitching member.

Levi whined and did as he was asked before tangling the fingers of one hand into Eren's hair.

Eren smiled and started placing open mouth kisses along the base of Levi's cock making Levi groan low in his throat. Eren smirked and cracked open the bottle, making a mental note to pick up another bottle, and coated his fingers. Eren rubbed his fingers together, warming the slick substance, before moving to rub around Levi's entrance. Levi twitched and his fingers clenched.

“Eren! Quit teasing you--” Eren cut him off by inserting his index finger into him up to the first knuckle and complementing it with a small bite to his thigh.

Levi moaned, his voice hitting a much higher octave than normal, and tried to grind his ass down onto Eren's hand.

Eren smiled at Levi's reaction and pushed his finger in further, rubbing along his walls. He teased Levi for several minutes, slowly thrusting a single finger into Levi and leaving gentle nips around his twitching cock.

“Eren, Eren, please! Please stop teasing, please!” Levi begged, eyes watering in frustration and pleasure.

“You sound so pretty when you beg, Love,” Eren murmured before pushing a second finger in beside the first, making Levi squirm and beg more.

“Eren, please, quit teasing,” Levi moaned, his fingers were twitching in Eren's hair and his hips were bucking wildly.

Eren settled an arm over the smaller mans hips to keep them still as he crooked his fingers and made Levi _scream_.

“There we go, that's what I was looking for,” Eren said into the skin of Levi's thigh.

Levi was too far gone to answer, the only words he could remember was Eren's name and pleads. Eren focused on that little bundle of nerves as he moved back up Levi's body to nibble on his neck.

“Please, Eren! Please touch me!” Levi begged, his hand moving from Eren's hair to dig blunt nails into his shoulder.

“Come just like this, Levi. With just my fingers in your ass, come on, Levi,” Eren murmured into Levi's ear, his fingers never letting up on Levi's prostate.

Levi whined, his voice high pitched and needy. “Eren please!” he cried, tears starting to run from the corners of his eyes.

“I've got you, Love, let go,” Eren whispered.

“Please, please, please,” Levi whimpered.

“You're mine, Levi, and I'm yours. Come for me,” Eren whispered before biting Levi's neck in time with a particularly hard thrust against his prostate.

Every muscle in Levi's body tensed as he screamed Eren's name and came. He whimpered and whined as cum coated his stomach and shot up nearly to his chin. He shook as he came down, muscles trembling as Eren whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Levi wasn't very aware of time, all he knew was that one minute Eren was whispering into his ear and the next there was a wet washcloth cleaning him up.

“Eren?” Levi called, he voice sounded wrecked.

“Shh, I've got you,” Eren whispered, moving to kiss his forehead.

Levi cracked open his eyes and looked at Eren. “What about you?” He asked, noticing that Eren was still very hard.

Eren smiled and kissed Levi sweetly. “Don't worry about me, I'm fine,” Eren whispered against Levi's lips.

Levi snorted, “Stubborn brat.”

Eren's smile widened as he tried to help maneuver his lover under the covers. “I love you too,” Eren chuckled.

Levi rolled his eyes but his chest felt light and warm and he couldn't keep himself from smiling a little. “Shut up and get in bed with me,” Levi muttered, rolling over.

Eren laughed and changed into a pair of pajama pants before doing as the raven ordered. He smiled as Levi plastered himself to Eren's side with a happy sigh. “I really love you, Levi,” Eren whispered.

Levi hummed and nuzzled his nose into Eren's neck. Eren was sure that he had never been this happy in his life.

 

_0808_

 

Eren sat up panting, coated in sweat and trembling in fear.

“Eren? What's wrong?” Levi asked sleepily.

Eren shook his head and brought his shaky hand to run through his hair as Levi watched in concern.

Eren was the one member of their group who didn't seem to have nightmares, or at least he was the one who showed it the least outside of his dark moods.

“Is it alright if I touch you, Eren?” Levi asked, knowing that some people reacted violently when touched until they were more awake after a nightmare.

Eren nodded slowly and rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes. Levi scooted over to run his fingers through his lovers tangled hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Levi asked in a soothing voice.

Eren took a deep breath and blew it out in a shaky exhale. “I watched them kill her while _he_ held me back. I was so helpless and he just kept saying that it was my fault, that I was killing her. Then it switched to when I was saving Mikasa, but instead the killed her while I watched, and then they got you” Eren started babbling hysterically.

Levi pulled Eren close while he shook. Levi was never the best at comforting people but he knew he had to do something. “Shh, I'm here. I'm safe right here, Eren. Look at me,” Levi said trying to get Eren to look at him. Eren turned to look at him, his eyes watery. Levi took one of Eren's hands and pressed it over his heart. “I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere.”

Slowly Eren's shaking stopped and he turned to sit facing Levi.

“I'm sorry for waking you,” Eren sighed .

Levi shook his head and cupped Eren's cheek. “No, Eren, I'm sorry. I probably caused it, I was acting worse than your father,” Levi sighed.

Eren shook his head vehemently. “No, Levi, you could never be like him,” Eren said strongly.

“I was a complete dick, Eren,” Levi reminded.

“Yes, but unlike that dick, you didn't claim that it wouldn’t happen again. And besides, you actually apologized and meant it. You care about me, he didn't,” Eren informed.

Levi sighed and leaned forward to kiss his lover. “I do care, I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone,” Levi said, running his fingers through Eren's hair.

Eren smiled, the fear from his dreams dissipating and leaving him exhausted. “And I love you,” Eren said before being cut off by a yawn.

Levi chuckled, “Come on, let's go back to bed.”

Eren smiled, “Yeah, that's a good idea.”

Eren laid back down, pulling Levi with him. Levi laid on his back and pulled Eren's head to rest on his chest right over his heart. Eren's mind was still a little scrambled, but he felt like nothing could hurt him as long as he could hear the strong heartbeat under him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You can find me on tumblr, (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/weregirl96) and I track the tag What these wings mean. You can come talk to me about whatever whenever! Thank you all so much for reading!


	7. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very late and I am very sorry. I have been working on this for ages and I had so much that I wanted to do and I still didn't get to do most of it before I decided to end the chapter. So anyways, here is a 6k chapter that is mainly hurt/comfort and I hope to have the next chapter up ASAP. Feel free to come visit me on Tumblr at weregirl96.tumblr.com. I track the tag "fic: what these wings mean" so you can send something to me or just post it and I'll see it :).

A little over a month had passed since Eren and Levi had gotten together and not much had changed on tour. Eren still played games with Armin and Mikasa, bickered with Levi, and sometimes cooked while Levi still sat off to the side smoking, less often than he used to, and making snide comments. The only real difference was the frequent cuddle sessions Eren initiated but setting himself on his lovers lap, the fact that the couple generally slept in the same bed, and the knowing smirks they tended to get.

The morning started like most mornings on tour since Levi and Eren got together. Levi was seated by the window watching what was going on outside, even though the bus was stopped, with his arm slung over Eren's shoulder while the brunet leaned against him.

It was peaceful, Armin was reading while Mikasa tapped away at her phone, that was, until Levi's phone rang.

Levi sighed and picked up his phone with his free hand and grimaced as he saw the name that flashed on his screen.

“Yo, shitty-glasses,” he greeted and Eren could hear the response from where he was sitting.

“Levi! Darling! How could you not tell me about this sooner?” a slightly feminine voice hollered, making Levi pull the phone away from his ear.

“Tell them I said hello,” Eren chuckled.

Levi glared at his lover and sighed into the phone, “Told you about what, Hange?”

“That you and my favorite artist and singer had gotten together, grumpy butt!” Hange announced loudly.

“How did you find out?” Levi sighed. Eren looked at his lover in confusion and checked the date on his phone.

“Oh, Levi,” Hange sighed, “it's on the front page of _Alternative_ _Press_.”

Levi turned to Eren with a raised eyebrow to which Eren just shrugged. “I knew it was supposed to be out this week, I just didn't know when,” he said.

“Oh! Is that my Erebear?” Hange nearly squealed in excitement _._

Levi rolled his eyes and handed his lover the phone so he could massage his temples.

“Hey, Hange,” Eren greeted with a smile.

“Eren! How are you? How is the Grump treating you? Have you made anymore drawings for me? Or any new tattoos you want me to do?” Hange rambled.

Eren laughed, “One question at a time. I'm great, he treats me fine, and I have a few to both of the last ones.”

“Oh goodie!” Hange cheered. “Oh! There's a client! Promise me you'll come to see me when you get back.”

“Of course, Hange, I would never go to anyone else for my tattoos,” Eren promised, shaking his head.

“All right. Give the big grump a kiss for me!” Hange said before hanging.

Eren handed Levi back his phone, chuckling and shaking his head. “Remind me to kill them,” Levi muttered, making Eren laugh.

“But then who would we get to do our tattoos?” Eren shot back with a smirk.

Levi rolled his eyes and changed the subject. “When can I get a copy of this stupid magazine?” Levi complained but was silenced when said issue was set in front of him by a smirking Erwin who had walked in during the phone call.

On the cover was the first picture Levi had heard snapped, a picture of Levi leaning slightly against Eren's side with said man's arm around his shoulder while he whispered in his ear. Both men were smiling a little and Levi looked more at ease than he could ever remember himself being.

Levi picked the magazine up cautiously as though the paper would come to life and bite him.

_Attack on Romance? Relationships blossom on tour! Pg. 45_

Levi sighed, “And here I though that Historia girl was above this cheesy shit.”

Eren shrugged, “It's what sells. Girls love that silly cheesy stuff and they're the main buyers.”

Levi resisted rolling his eyes again and flipped the magazine to the correct page.

_Levi Ackerman, guitarist for the hit band Attack on Titan, sat down with us today for his first interview. We wanted to start off this interview by asking Levi for his side of the story of how he and Eren met._

“ _It had been a rough year for me, I had lost the only family I had-don't ask I don't want to talk about it yet- and I was desperate for cash. I had gotten a guitar a few years earlier, I don't remember what for, and I had taught myself to play so I decided that if other people could preform on the street for money so could I. I remember that I had been there all day, getting mostly spare change and the occasional dollar when this brat showed up. I'll admit, looking back I'm not too surprised that few people approached me, I had a ton of facial piercing and a chip on my shoulder and a habit of glaring at people who got too close. But this stupid kid just walked up and sat beside me on this bench and started singing along to whatever song it was that I was playing. I had thought about telling him to get lost but he had a stupidly gorgeous voice. We sat together for a long time, I don't remember how long, it all kind of blurred together, but when I finally stopped playing I realized I had made enough money to pay my rent and eat. I tried to give you some of it but someone was too stubborn and just said he hoped he'd see me around before disappearing. A few days later I ran into him again at my friends tattoo shop and the brat just smiled and said that he and his friends wanted to start a band and they wanted me to be the guitarist. Three years later here we are.”_

_During the whole story, Eren had watched Levi with the biggest smile I had ever seen him wear, which I though was extremely cute._

_After hearing that and seeing them together, I just had to ask what started this new relationship._

“ _Well, I will fully admit that I have had a huge crush on Levi for a long time, as a matter of fact I think most of our friends had bets going on when we were going to get together,” Eren had laughed while Levi scowled. Shortly after Levi admitted that he wrote most of the songs for the band._

“ _Yeah,” Eren had agreed sheepishly. “I'm better at putting them to music, I mean my writing is decent, but Levi generally has to tweek them so they make sense.”_

_Then I had to ask what has been on most peoples mind._

“ _Yeah, I wrote_ Wings of Freedom _,” Levi confirmed. “It's probably my favorite song that I've written. It was actually a work in progress for a long time, it just never felt done until recently. It meant a lot to me when I wrote it and it still means a lot, it means more than I can say here or maybe ever say not only to myself but to those who relate to it.”_

 

Levi couldn't bring himself to read any further and he tossed it onto the table.

“So what did you think?” Erwin teased, raising an eyebrow.

“Fuck off,” Levi muttered, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Eren leaned more of his weight on his lover as he picked up the discarded magazine. “I told you they were going to focus on you no matter what,” Eren said, flipping pages.

“Shut up, brat,” Levi muttered. His tone made Eren stop and study his lover, he sounded worn out and stretched thin.

“Levi,” Eren started but was stopped by the very slight one eyed glare he received.

“Not now, Eren,” Levi sighed, closing his eyes again.

“Well I will leave you lovers be, just make sure you're both ready for the show tonight,” Erwin teased, waving to Armin and Mikasa before stepping off the bus as it was started.

The bus started moving as Eren kept half an eye on his suddenly tired looking lover, waiting for an opportunity to talk to him. After a little while of Eren flipping through pages, Mikasa's eyes lit up and she scurried into the bedroom. Eren looked at Armin, who was completely engrossed in his book with his music loud enough that Eren could hear a faint beat coming from it.

Eren shifted so he could sit on Levi's lap.

“Levi,” Eren murmured, cupping Levi's check. “Talk to me.”

For a moment Eren was sure he was going to be shoved away by the guarded look in Levi's eyes, then as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone. Levi took a deep breath and leaned into Eren's touch. He glanced over at Armin, whose only move had been to turn a page, before he started talking softly.

“It's hard for me, knowing that so much of my thoughts are just out there. Thousands of people that I don't know know that we're together, hundreds of people know what song means the most to me and it freaks me out, Eren,” Levi explained, his voice low and slightly horse.

“Levi,” Eren sighed.

“I know,” Levi snapped and then sighed. “I'm sorry. I know no one is after me, I know. I'm trying, Eren.”

Eren pulled Levi into a sweet chaste kiss. “I know you're trying, love, and I have so much respect for you for doing so. I just want you to remember that I am here for you, with no judgment, and that I love you,” Eren assured as he pulled away, leaning their foreheads together.

Levi took a few deep breaths before snaking his arms around Eren's waist to hold him close. “Thank you,” he breathed, closing his eyes.

“Why don't you go lie back down for a while? You look exhausted and we do have a show tonight,” Eren suggested softly, toying with Levi's hair.

Levi cracked open one eye and Eren could almost see Levi's panic at the thought of being alone. Eren smiled gently and continued to play with the inky black strands until Levi calmed a little.

Before too long, though long enough that Levi was half asleep, Mikasa came out of the bedroom with a huge smile on her face.

“Jean, I take it?” Eren asked teasingly, not moving from Levi's lap.

Mikasa's cheeks turned pink and she hid her face in her scarf. “What if it was?” she muttered.

Eren chuckled and smiled at his sister before he turned back to whisper into Levi's ear. “Why don't you let me sit there so you can lie down?”

Levi muttered something that Eren couldn't understand and waved Eren off of his lap. Eren smiled and twisted so that Levi could scoot out from under his legs and used Eren's legs as a pillow. Levi lay out on the bench seat, legs hanging off the edge, and withing moments he was asleep. Eren smiled and continued running his fingers through his lovers hair.

“Is he alright?” Mikasa asked softly, sitting across from Eren.

Eren smiled a little and looked down at Levi's sleeping face. He looked peaceful, Eren thought, as though he didn't feel responsible for so much, the lines that made him look so much older than his 24 years were gone.

“He'll be fine,” Eren murmured before turning his eyes to his sister, “he's a lot like you, though.”

Mikasa tilted her head in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Eren looked up at the ceiling while he answered. “He's very private and he doesn't like everyone knowing everything about him. This article is kind of freaking him out, much like your first interview,” Eren explained. He was careful not tell any of Levi's backstory or give too much information away, knowing how prickly his lover could be.

Mikasa nodded thoughtfully and the look in her eye made Eren slightly nervous.

“I don't like that look 'Kasa,” Eren muttered, narrowing his eyes.

“You've changed him,” she said softly, being extra careful not to wake Levi.

Eren's brows narrowed and he shook his head, hand stilling in Levi's hair. “No, no, I really haven't,” he said.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and wanted to reach over and flick her brother. “Eren, in the three years that we've known Levi have you ever known him to sleep in front of us? Or do an interview, or show affection, or any of the things he's been doing lately? I'm not saying it's a bad thing, you've changed some too, it's actually nice to see,” Mikasa explained.

Eren was still until Levi made a small noise in his sleep before curling himself onto his side and nuzzling into Eren's stomach. Eren smiled and chuckled a little. “I love him,” Eren said softly, looking up to meet his sisters eyes.

Mikasa smiled, there was a shine in Eren's eyes that she hadn't seen since her adoptive mother died, and the glint that was held in those green eyes after their father left was gone. “I'm glad, Eren,” she said, reaching out to grasp his free hand.

Eren smiled and nodded. “So are you making plans with Jean when tours over?” he asked, eyebrow raising teasingly.

Mikasa blushed and pulled her hand away. “He's wanting to take me to Hawaii for a week. His new band just got back from a European tour and I guess his book sold really well so he wants to get away,” she said, not meeting Eren's eyes.

Eren smiled, “That sounds nice for you. I'm glad he's doing so well.” Eren had no hard feelings about Jean leaving the band. They had split for several reasons, partially because he and Eren had different ideas on where they wanted the band to go, and partially because he didn't want his relationship with Mikasa to affect the dynamic of the band. Eren respected his friend, though they nearly got into a huge fist fight when he and Mikasa started dating, and all he really wanted was his sister to be happy.

The siblings shared a smile while Levi slept on peacefully.

 

_0808_

 

Levi woke up feeling stiff but still oddly comfortable.

“He's been out for a while, are you sure he's okay?” Levi heard Mikasa question, though it seemed like it was from a distance.

“He's fine,” he heard Eren respond quietly and he felt gentle fingers card through his hair. It was then he realized that he had been sleeping in the main area of the bus using Eren as a pillow.

“I'm fine, I'm up,” Levi groaned, stretching his legs out.

The fingers in his hair stalled for a moment before Levi could feel Eren chuckle and return to stroking. “Good morning, love. You feel better?” he asked.

“How long was I asleep?” Levi asked batting Eren's hand away so he could sit up.

“A little over an hour and a half,” Eren replied.

Levi sat up and rubbed his eye, which Eren thought was extremely cute though he knew better than to say anything, and glanced around the room. Armin was asleep with his head tilted back against the seat, his book still open against his chest, and Mikasa sat across from Eren with an open laptop on the table.

“You feeling better?” Eren asked again, watching his lover regain his bearings.

Levi got up to make tea but paused when he heard Eren's question. He took quick stock of himself and realized that, yes, he did feel better. He felt more at ease with himself and his relationship, though that may have just been from Eren, physically he felt almost rejuvenated even though he was a little stiff. “Yeah, I'm better,” Levi said turning to look at Eren.

Eren was smiling brightly enough that it made Levi roll his eyes before he leaned down and kissed Eren's forehead. Eren's smile brightened and he ignored Mikasa's pointed look. “Is that all the thanks I get for sitting still for so long?” Eren teased lightly.

Levi scoffed but set on knee on the bench seat so he could lean over to whisper into Eren's ear. “What kind of thanks would you like, Eren? Would you like me to lay you down right here so I could suck your cock in front of you friends? Or would you like me to drag you onto our bunk so I can ravish you there just within earshot of the others? Is that the thanks you would like from me?” Levi murmured lowly, his voice still gravely from sleep, and nipped at Eren's ear. He pulled back to see a dark blush staining Eren's cheeks. Levi chuckled darkly and went back on his way to making tea.

“Levi!” Eren whined when could speak without either moaning or squeaking, “That's not fair!”

“Tch, you started it, brat,” Levi stated, glancing over his shoulder at Eren. Eren could see the gray eyes shining with amusement and he couldn't stop his smile if he tried.

 

_0808_

 

The show was one of their best, everyone was at the top of their game and the crowd was roaring with cheers when Eren and Levi teased each other on stage. The adrenaline from being on stage and watching the other do what they loved made both men overly eager to sneak away before drinks with the bands to get a quickie in, or at least a blowjob, but those plans came to a screeching halt when Eren found one of their security guards standing backstage waiting on them.

“What's up man?” Eren asked the guard, Levi was by his side, as he generally was these days.

“There's someone waiting for you in the greenroom,” the guard reported, he seemed a little excited as though he knew something no one else did.

Eren looked from the guard to Levi in confusion, Levi just shrugged.

“Well are you going to tell us who it is or just stand there squirming like you have to take a piss?” Levi said with a sigh, he was really looking forward to hearing Eren moan his name again.

The guard smiled, “It's your father, Eren.”

Eren froze and Levi could feel the change in his lover. Eren went from his slightly high post-performance happy attitude to shaking with rage.

“Leave,” Eren snarled at the guard who went from looking smug to terrified and scurried away almost before the order left Eren's lips.

Levi moved in front of Eren and took his hands to keep him from hitting anything and met his eyes. Levi swore he could almost see fire behind those green eyes as his lovers anger rose. “Talk to me, Eren,” Levi said softly.

“I'm going to kill that bastard!” Eren snarled.

“Eren!” Levi called, trying to get him to focus. When he felt the emerald eyes finally train on him he continued. “You have options, Eren. We can tell security to get him out of here, we can get out of here without saying anything, or we can meet him. In the last one you have options as well: you can call for Mikasa and Armin, you can ask security to come with us or it can just be you and me. No matter what, I'm not leaving your side.”

Eren closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths while Levi stroked the inside of his wrist. When he felt like he was back in his own head, he opened his eyes. “I want to see what he wants. I deserve some answers, but I don't want Mikasa to have to see him,” he said strongly, though Levi could see anger and fear still lingering in his eyes.

Levi leaned up on his toes and placed and gently kiss on Eren's lips. “Then let's go,” he said.

 

_0808_

 

Sitting on the only sofa in the greenroom was Grisha Jaeger. He sat in the middle of the sofa with a single armchair across from him, either only expecting one of his children or them to sit on the sofa with him, he had his elbows on his knees and his head was in his hands. He flinched when the door open and he spun to see a short man with cold grey eyes walk through the door, from his vantage point he couldn't see Eren until they were both in the room.

Levi's eyes were expressionless as he lead Eren to the armchair and sat on the armrest. When they were seated a woman came in with a smile.

“Can I get you guys anything to drink?” she asked with a smile.

“Earl gray for me, green tea with honey for the brat,” Levi ordered, leaning back against the back of the chair.

“I wanted a beer, Levi,” Eren sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Eren this was our third show this week and we're doing a festival this weekend. Do you really want to spend the day nursing a sore throat instead of socializing?” Levi asked, giving his lover a pointed look.

Eren sighed, “Just get me the fucking tea.”

The woman looked a little confused and concerned but did as she was asked.

“Eren, you're looking great, how have you been?” Grisha asked.

Eren, who had been sitting with his head back because Levi was right and his throat was already starting to feel scratchy, picked his head up with a glare. “What do you want?” he demanded,

“What do you mean?” Grisha asked, refusing to meet his son's eyes.

“Seven years,” Eren said, the fire back in his eyes. “It's been seven years since you just dropped off the face of the earth after Mom died, no, after you let her be killed. You've been gone for seven years, you left Mikasa to deal with the trauma of losing two sets of parents and I still have the sight of of that bloody smiling face on the back of their jackets burned into my mind.”

While Eren was talking the woman came back with their tea but the last line made Levi pause with the teacup halfway to his lips.

“Well well, Doctor Jaeger, what illegal things were you doing to gain the focus of the Titans?” Levi said sipping his tea.

Grisha looked surprised and scared. “I have no idea what you are talking about,” he claimed.

Levi laughed darkly and Eren watched his lover in confusion. “Oh don't try to pull that on me. For one you're a worse liar than Eren and secondly,” Levi leaned forward on his perch, his eyes dark and menacing, “I grew up in the underworld being chased by them. Why do you think the band was named as it was? I was bitter.”

Eren sighed and leaned his head against Levi's side. “We will talk about this later, love. You never answered the question. Why are you here?” Eren demanded, finally taking a sip of his tea.

Grisha looked away ashamed, “I saw the article.”

Eren chuckled humorlessly. “Ah, so you saw the fact that the son you abandoned was a fag so you wanted to see if you could 'fix' me,” Eren said with a glare.

“No! That's not it,” Grisha insisted.

“Then why are you here!?” Eren shouted, standing up. “I never wanted to see you again and yet you show up when I'm starting to feel happy again. So answer the question!”

Grisha looked at his son, Levi could see sadness creep into his eyes as he responded. “I don't know,” he said finally. “I saw that article and I just wanted to see you. I don't know why.”

“Always about you,” Eren muttered falling back into his chair.

“Pardon?” Grisha asked.

“It's always been about you. You chose where we went, you chose to get those men involved, you chose to leave on business trips, you chose to not to come back and now you've chosen to insert yourself back into my life. I'm done. I'm finally happy again and I refuse to let you assert your choices on me,” Eren snarled before walking out of the room, leaving his lover and his father behind.

“Well,” Levi said, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets to fish out his cigarettes. “This has been fun,” he finished, lighting one of the cancer sticks.

“It's Levi, correct?” Grisha asked.

“Yeah,” Levi said, grabbing his phone out of his other pocket and sending a quick text off to their manager.

“ _We staying in town tonight?”_

“Will you take care of him for me? I never meant to do this to him,” Grisha asked.

Levi scoffed, “Why would I do anything for you? Yes I'll take care of him, he is important to me, but as for you, if you cared at all you would have been there for him.” Levi looked away from the useless man to check his phone as it vibrated.

“ _Yes. Why? -_ _Erwin”_

“ _I'm taking Eren to a hotel for the night. See you tomorrow, Eyebrows.”_

“I couldn't be there! The Titans were after them,” Grisha admitted, making Levi laugh.

“You idiot. You can't lie to someone who grew up around them. If they were after any of you, you'd be dead. I managed to escape and kill a few of their members, so they decided to leave me be, but you? Unless you had something to give them, in which case they'd still have you, you would already be dead. Have a nice night Grisha,” Levi took a puff of his cigarette, smirked, and left to find his lover.

“ _Haha, don't have too much fun -Erwin”_

 

_0808_

 

Levi found Eren at the entrance to the concert hall. He was sitting on the asphalt with his knees drawn up to his chest and his eyes staring blankly out into the street.

“Come on, Eren,” Levi said, holding his hand out.

Eren looked up slowly, his eyes still a little blank, but he took the offered hand and stood.

“Where are we going?” Eren asked as Levi lead him away from where the bus was parked.

Levi turned and pulled the younger man into his arms at the slightly lost tone. “I got Erwin's permission for us to get a hotel tonight, being as we're not leaving until tomorrow afternoon,” Levi whispered to his lover.

Eren relaxed into Levi's arms. “That sounds nice, lead the way,” Eren said.

Levi did as he was told, leading Eren to a hotel that was just around the corner, their hands linked together as they enjoyed their walked in the brisk autumn air.

Once they were checked into their room, Levi pulled Eren onto the bed and just held him closely. Eren was surprised, yet pleased, at the cuddling his lover initiated and held his lover as tightly as he dared. It wasn't until Levi started soothing him, fingers trailing over his hair and a gentle voice shushing him, that he realized that he was shaking.

“Talk to me, Eren,” Levi whispered, hands stroking soothingly.

Eren buried his face in Levi's hair. “When we realized he wasn't coming back, Mikasa wouldn't speak for almost a year, and in that time she tried to kill herself twice. She couldn't deal with losing two sets of parents, that's why she was so clingy when we met, I was the only one who hadn't left her. I never wanted to see that man again, I almost killed him when he started talking, I probably would have if you weren't there. I mean, I killed before, but it was self defense, but all I could see was red, I probably would have hit the guard if you weren't there,” Eren rambled and Levi just continued stroking down Eren's back.

“It's alright, Eren. I don't blame you, I probably would have done the same thing if I were you, though I have much less control over my anger,” Levi soothed. He wasn't sure if he was doing any good, people didn't normally come to him for comfort, but slowly Eren relaxed and the trembling stopped.

Eren let out a harsh exhale and finally relaxed into his—boyfriend's? Lover's? – arms. “Thank you, Levi,” he murmured.

Levi scoffed a little. “Don't thank me for stupid things, of course I'm here for you,” he said as he started placing small kisses on every patch of skin he could reach.

Eren hummed in pleasure, once clenched hands now smoothed over Levi's chest. “God, Levi,” Eren sighed as Levi's trailing hands made their way to his ass.

“Are you up for anything tonight? We can do whatever you want,” Levi told him, hands stilling.

Eren grabbed Levi's hips, pulling him close enough that he could grind his erection into his lover's. “I want you to take me, Levi,” Eren whispered hotly into Levi's ear.

“Are you sure?” Levi asked, almost frozen in surprise.

“Please,” Eren almost whined.

Levi growled and flipped them so he was on top, staring down into bright green eyes. He pulled Eren into a deep kiss. “I'm going to make you feel so good, Eren,” Levi growled, biting the skin behind his ear hard enough to bruise.

Eren moaned at the pain and tangled his fingers into the longer strands of his lover's hair. Eren was more vocal than usual, not that he was generally quiet, but Levi was pushing all of the buttons that made Eren squirm and covered his mind with a haze of pleasure and lust.

Levi pulled Eren forward and broke his lips away from his neck long enough to yank both of their shirts off before he dug in his pocket for the small bottle of lube he stored there earlier. Before Eren could comment on the lube Levi focused his attention on the tan torso below him, licking over the crossed swords tattoo and started leaving little bites down his chest.

Eren could feel Levi's smirk as Eren moaned and whined at the nips and bites.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Levi asked, suddenly serious, as he played with the button on Eren's jeans.

“Levi,” Eren said breathlessly, “I need to forget. To not think, to know I'm wanted.”

Levi almost didn't hear the last part, but when he did his eyes softened and he leaned up to kiss his lover sweetly.

Eren returned the kiss though Levi could tell that slow and sweet, while nice sometimes, wasn't what Eren wanted, what he _needed_.

Figuring that out Levi deepened the kiss, fighting Eren for control, before he bit down on Eren's bottom lip harshly. Eren made a small whimpering noise and his fingers clenched in Levi's hair making Levi growl and move down to bite at Eren's stomach and hipbones, both sensitive spots on the brunet.

Eren's groans were already verging on desperate and as much as Levi loved to tease his lover, now wasn't the time. Levi pulled open the button and helped Eren lift his hips to get rid of the denim and his underwear in one move.

Eren made a noise between a moan and a hiss as the cool air hit his hot erection. The low noise turned into a sharp yelp as Levi licked a stripe up the underside of Eren's cock to distract him from the noise of Levi opening the lube. Knowing his lover had never bottomed before, Levi set himself to distracting the younger man with teasing licks to his cock while he circled a singe lube coated finger at Eren's entrance.

“Eren,” Levi murmured, bringing his face back up and rested their foreheads together. “I need you to look at me, baby.” Levi refused to move until Eren's blurry eyes opened and Levi could just barely see the green around lust blown pupil. “I need you to tell me if anything hurts. Nothing is supposed to hurt and I need you to promise you'll say something if anything hurts more than it feels good.”

Eren blinked a few times before he seemed to comprehend what was going on. “I promise, now Levi please _do something_ ,” Eren whined in desperation, making Levi smirk.

Levi kissed his desperate lover hard on the lips, then his jaw, then his neck. Levi continued leaving rough kisses and bites on Eren's thighs, a sharp difference from the finger gently easing it's way into Eren.

Eren was writhing, feeling like he was being assaulted by pleasure from every direction. His hands never stopped moving, gripping the sheets, clutching Levi's hair, grabbing the headboard. He was so out of it that he didn't notice when the first, or even second, finger entered him until Levi crooked them at just the right angle to brush his prostate. All Eren could manage to do was scream Levi's name, head thrashing against the pillow as precum pooled on his stomach.

Levi smirked and bit down harshly on the inside of Eren's thigh. “So pretty, Eren, opening up around my fingers. You're so responsive, baby,” Levi nearly cooed, seeing tears of frustration and pleasure gather in the corner of Eren's eyes.

The wrecked moan that left Eren's throat as Levi slid a third finger in to finish stretching his lover had his cock absolutely _throbbing_ in the confines of his tight jeans.

Deeming his lover well stretched, Levi gently removed his fingers and shushed Eren's whimper.

Levi moved off the bed only long enough to remove the rest of his clothes before he positioned himself between Eren's open legs. He pulled Eren's hips up long enough to shove a pillow under them before he slicked himself up, letting out a long groan at the touch to his neglected cock.

Levi lined himself up, gathering every bit of self-control he had, and slowly pushed himself into Eren's tight heat.

Eren whined, a high and almost pained sound, as he felt the blunt pressure of his lover enter him slowly.

“Damnit, Eren,” Levi panted, hips moving in shallow thrusts, slowly making his way deeper into Eren's body.

Eren reached up and tangled his fingers into Levi's hair before pulling him down into a kiss to mask his whimpers.

“You alright, baby?” Levi murmured against Eren's kiss swollen lips.

Eren nodded. “M-more. Please,” he whined as Levi paused, almost fully seated in his lover.

Levi nodded and moved to kiss and suck at the skin behind Eren's ear, distracting him to the best of his ability as he pulled back out and thrust in to the hilt.

Eren threw his head back and shouted Levi's name, his blunt nails digging into Levi's shoulders while Levi let out a groan so low that Eren felt it more than he heard it.

“Eren?” Levi panted, trying to hold himself together.

“Levi,” Eren moaned. He felt so full, so taken, so claimed. “Move,” he whimpered.

Levi grabbed Eren's arms, linking their fingers together and holding them down on either side of Eren's head before he set a slow deep rhythm with his hips.

Eren writhed and moaned at the pace, the only words that swirled around his mind were Levi's name, select obscenities, and pleads that Levi somehow understood.

Levi kept his pace slow but every thrust was rougher than the last until he was pounding into Eren, who had his eyes screwed up in pleasure and kept making high pitched keening noises.

Levi knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he could feel the hot coil at the base of his spine but he knew he wanted to see Eren fall apart before he let himself go. He leaned down to bite at Eren's collarbone, shifting his hip enough that he brushed against the younger man's prostate. He smiled smugly as Eren screamed and tried half-heartedly to break Levi's hold as he thrashed in bliss.

“Levi! Please! So...so.....,” Eren cried.

“Come on, Eren,” Levi said, nibbling the skin behind his ear again. “Come for me. Come with just my cock in your ass. You can do it, come on baby.”

Suddenly Eren's entire body tensed, his head was thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream as he came untouched. Levi groaned as Eren's muscles tightened around him and that was the last straw for him as he came deep into Eren's ass.

Levi forced himself to stay up and not collapse on top of his panting lover. He gently pulled out, making them both groan, Eren from over stimulation and Levi from the loss of Eren's heat. He forced himself to his feet and into the bathroom to wet a washcloth and wash his hands.

He came back to the bed to see Eren, still panting, with his chocolate brown hair splayed against the pillow and darkening bruises covering him, and Levi was hit with a sharp stab of affection and what may have been love. He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face as he wiped his lover down and crawled into bed, pulling the younger man as close as he could and gently stroking his back.

 

 

 


	8. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is almost sickly sweet. I had a bunch of requests to finish the song Wings of Freedom, so I did. Warning: I am NOT a songwriter and I am not a very good poet, so some feedback would be lovely. This chapter starts directly after the last one ended. No time jumps here.

Levi pulled his lover close, Eren's head tucked under his chin.

“How do you always do this?” Eren asked softly, breath fanning over Levi's collarbone which made Levi smile.

“Do what, Eren?” Levi asked in return, kissing the top of Eren's head sweetly.

Eren hummed softly and nuzzled his nose into his lovers neck. “You always seem to know just the right thing to say or do to make me feel better and every time you do I fall just a little more in love with you,” Eren murmured quietly, it was almost like there was a spell over them that he was too afraid to break.

Levi chuckled a little, hiding the joyful smile in Eren's wild hair. “You're such a sap,” he said though he became concerned when Eren stiffened in his arms. “What's on your mind?” he asked quietly.

Eren nervously hid his head in Levi's neck as he started babbling. “You keep saying that and you act like you don't feel the same but I want you to know that I mean what I say. And I know I'm not the best with my words but I just...” Eren's rambling trailed off as Levi grasped his chin and forced the brunet to meet his eyes.

“Eren, I need you to shut up for a few minutes so I can talk because I am shit at emotions and if you interrupt me I'm never going to get through this,” Levi said, looking deep into those emerald eyes to make sure the younger man understood. When Eren nodded Levi continued. “I just said, I am shit with emotions. I grew up a fucking thug, you can't show or express any emotions or else you would end up dead in the sewer. Here I am, an emotionally constipated ex-thug and somehow I have you. You stupidly sweet, loving—Eren close your mouth you said you wouldn't interrupt – somehow you love me and I don't know how to show you how I feel. I may call you a sap and act like it doesn't matter to me, but don't you think for one second that I don't take everything you to heart.”

Levi cupped Eren's cheek and just stared into his eyes for a moment. “I was so alone after I lost Farland and Isabel, and I never told you that you saved my life, Eren. That day I was looking for a sign that I wasn't needed, that it would be alright for me to join them. I figured if I didn't make enough to get a decent meal then that would be my sign, and then you showed up. What I feel for you goes so far above and beyond that I'm not sure love even _covers_ it. You are my sun and moon, you are just so bright you light everything up and so beautiful that I can't help but look at you in awe.”

Eren's eyes started to tear up and he reached up wipe away the tears that gathered in the ravens eyes. “I love you, so much,” he whispered and pulled Levi down into a sweet kiss. When they broke apart Eren spoke again, “I'm sorry I doubted you.”

Levi pulled Eren close again, hiding his face in Eren's hair. “No, I'm sorry you felt like you had to doubt me. I'm sorry I don't show my emotions like a normal person, but thank you so much for putting up with me,” Levi said. His voice was slightly horse with choked back tears. He wished like hell he could be the lover, the boyfriend, the whatever the hell Eren wanted to call them, that Eren deserved.

Eren's nails scratched lightly over the shorter hairs of Levi's undercut before he gently ran his fingers through the longer strands. “I love you, Levi. Just the way you are. We just have to get a little better at this whole communication thing,” Eren teased a little, trying to lighten the mood.

Levi chuckled and started trailing his fingers over Eren's naked back again. “Sleep, baby. I'm sure we'll have to meet up with the others pretty early and you've had a rough evening. Plus I think I've done a pretty good job of wrecking your voice even more,” Levi teased, biting Eren ear to make him laugh.

“Smug bastard,” Eren laughed, though Levi was right about his throat. Eren wiggled out of Levi's arms, making the smaller man make a small noise in protest, and getting under the blanket. Levi chuckled a little and followed Eren's example before cuddling back up.

Within minutes of getting under the covers Eren was sleeping soundly even with the lights on. Levi couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face as he studied Eren's sleeping face. In sleep Eren lost the tiny lines of stress that Levi hadn't even noticed Eren had until they were gone, and he just looked peaceful. No matter how long of an evening he had had, Levi knew he wouldn't be able to get much sleep. He wanted to do something for the younger man, the one who trusted him and loved him.

He laid there, watching Eren sleep soundly and trying to think of something to show Eren that he cared. After a while Eren started mumbling in his sleep, something he did every now and then, and Levi listened closely to hear what non-sense was going on in his dreams. This had proven to have been an amusing pass time on nights Levi couldn't sleep as Eren's dreams were generally strange. Once Levi heard Eren mumble something about arsonist squirrels, another time there was something about Edgar Allen Ho, and Levi's personal favorite, Eren had mumbled a story about tea time with turtles from which he woke in tears rambling about the fact that turtles couldn't drink from the tea cups because they didn't have fingers. This time, however, there was no funny story, or confusing strings of words, just the murmured opening line to _Wings of Freedom._

Levi smiled, he liked that the song he put his heart and soul into was the one Eren favored. Levi's eyes widened as the thought gave him an idea.

Levi gently pulled himself away from Eren, who made small whine of protest but didn't wake, and made his way over to turn out the main light. He left the bedside lamp on, grabbed the notepad by the phone and started writing after got back into bed.

 

_0808_

 

Eren woke slowly to the smell of coffee and rolled over to cuddle back into Levi and sleep for a little longer, but he was disappointed to find only cold empty bed instead of his warm lover.

Eren cracked an eye open when Levi chuckled at his searching. Levi was sitting with two cups of coffee sitting in front of him.

“Levi~” Eren whined, voice low and gravely even with the whining tone, “why don't you love me.”

“I do love you, Eren, but Erwin is already texting me asking when we'll be back,” Levi replied crossing his legs.

Eren was slightly startled by Levi actually saying that he loved him but he chose not to say anything about it. “When we're done touring, can we just spend a day in bed?” Eren asked.

Levi smiled, though he was a little concerned at how gravely Eren's voice sounded, though that could have also been from just waking up. “Yeah, now get up and get dressed so I'm not tempted to tell the band to fuck off so I can fuck you again,” Levi said.

Eren could feel his cock twitch at Levi's threat, but he sat up, stretching his arms over his head and wincing at the dull ache in his lower back, and started looking around the hotel room to find his discarded clothing.

“They're on the chair,” Levi pointed out before taking a sip of his coffee. He would have preferred tea but he needed the extra caffeine of coffee with how little he slept.

“Thanks, love,” Eren said around a yawn, finally getting out of bed

Levi had to look away from the dark, broad, strokes of Eren's phoenix over that tan back before he decided to make good on his threat. Levi wished they could have some time together, just the two of them, but of course their relationship couldn't have come at a convenient time.

A few moments later Eren was seated in front of him, taking a long drink of the hot liquid. Levi was lost in thought, thinking about the project he did last night and when Eren would find it, when he was startled by Eren's hand cupping his cheek.

Eren's thumb gently stroked under Levi's right eye. “You didn't get any sleep, did you?” Eren asked, studying the dark circles under his eyes.

Levi smiled a little and placed his hand over Eren's. “I'm fine, baby, we should both get a little sleep on the bus today before the festival tomorrow,” Levi said, kissing Eren's palm and making the younger man blush.

“When are we meeting up with the others?” Eren asked, not moving his hand.

“We're meeting at a cafe across the street, everyone else stayed at another hotel last night and Erwin wants to talk to everyone over breakfast. It's just the general monthly stuff,” Levi soothed as he saw the worry over their manager needing to talk to them cloud Eren's eyes.

Eren hummed and gently took his hand back so he could take another drink of his coffee, the hot drink feeling like heaven on his sore throat.

“How's your throat?” Levi asked, noticing the look on Eren's face.

Eren blinked a few time before he smiled a little. “It's a little scratchy, nothing some hot tea and a day of quiet can't fix,” he said softly.

Levi smiled at Eren's constant bright an optimistic personality, but his face turned serious as he remembered how Eren acted last night. “Are you going to tell her?” Levi asked, never one to beat around the bush.

Eren tilted his head in confusion, “Tell who what?”

“Tell your sister about your father.”

Eren's eyes darkened slightly and Levi felt bad for bringing it up, but he needed to know how to react later.

Eren sighed, “I don't know yet.”

Levi hummed and took another drink of coffee, nose scrunching slightly which made Eren giggle.

“What are you laughing at, brat?” Levi muttered.

Eren continued to laugh, hand coming up to cover his mouth. “I'm laughing at how big of a drink snob my boyfriend,” he said through laughing fits.

Levi kept his scowl for another moment before it faded into a grin as he shook his head. “Not all of us can handle all the shit you drink on a daily basis,” Levi teased.

“You love me,” Eren teased, “monster breath and all.”

Levi just rolled his eyes and checked his phone, sighing at the time. “Come on, brat, let's get over there before your sister shits herself worrying about you,” he stood and stretched his arms before moving over to Eren and brushing his fingers gently over am already dark purple bruise on his neck. “I really did a number on you,” he sighed.

Eren smiled and tilted his head so Levi could get a better look and said, “I loved every minute of it. Besides, it's more proof that I belong to you.”

“Damn right it is,” Levi muttered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the hickey before turning Eren's head to plant a kiss on his lips.

Eren's smile could have lit up a whole city as Levi pulled away. “I love you,” he said simply and Levi smiled softly.

 

_0808_

 

After breakfast and the monthly breakdown, where everyone studied Eren's bruised neck and slight limp, they made it back onto the bus and tried to decide what to do to pass the day away.

“I have a paper I've been avoiding,” Armin sighed and Eren grimaced in sympathy.

“I'm going back to bed, I've got one hell of a hangover,” Mikasa said, rubbing her temples.

Eren rolled his eyes, trying to stay quiet for the rest of the day to help his throat, and looked at Levi.

Levi just snorted and dropped into the seat next to his boyfriend. “Fine, I'll stay out here with you,” he said although it was being forced upon him.

Within minutes of the cabin going quiet, Levi was laying with his head once again in Eren's lap and before Eren had finished the first dungeon in his new Legend of Zelda play through Levi was sleeping soundly.

Deciding he didn't want to accidentally wake Levi with his frustration when he died, he saved the game and set the DS aside, instead picking up his phone to scroll through social media. As always though, Eren couldn't go very long without fiddling with something, and in this instance it happened to be his phone case. Eren kept pulling one of the corners off the case and then snapping it back into place though he was surprised that the case didn't snap back as easily as it usually did. He took the case off, planning on cleaning the back of his phone to see if that fixed the problem, when a folded piece of paper fell onto the table.

Eren set his phone aside, curiosity taking full control, and unfolded the paper, well actually papers.

It was two pages, Eren recognized the print at the top to be from the hotel they stayed at, completely covered in Levi's handwriting.

_**Eren, I wanted to do something to show you how much I care about you. I know I don't have to, but I want you to know that I have nothing to hide from you and I want you to know me down to my very soul.** _

Eren was completely confused and looked down at the man, still sleeping, unaware that Eren had already found his letter. Eren looked back up to continue reading and found to his surprise that the rest of the note was _Wings of Freedom_ with some notes written around the stanzas and in the margins.

_When I look to the sky_

_I see nothing but blue_

_But I can't help but wonder why_

_Why I cannot fly too._

_But those who left me, I don't need 'em_

_Not with these wings of freedom._

_**So much of this stanza was a lie I told myself. I didn't see a blue sky until I was 19. I wasn't even 5 when my mom died, I don't remember her at all and my uncle never saw the need to talk about her. Kenny taught me to fight and to steal and to protect myself, but once he felt I could defend myself, he left too. I tried to tell myself that I didn't need anyone, that I was free. I terrorized whoever I wanted, stole what I needed, picked fights, but I was a prisoner in my own head.** _

_Protect myself_

_Wings spread wide_

_I will always be ready to fly_

_Always fighting_

_I cannot stop_

_Not until I find my freedom_

_**I started realizing that I wasn't nearly as free as I thought and I was always fighting something. If I wasn't fighting others I was fighting with myself and ready to run away. I was so self centered, only worried about myself** _

_Through thick and thin_

_You took my black and made it grey_

_In my heart you'll forever stay._

_We came from the bottom_

_We started off fresh,_

_But even you were taken_

_and I lost my wings of freedom._

_**Farlan and Isabel became my siblings. We were a trio of orphans who had to fight for survival and I loved them. They lightened me, I stopped killing and starting fights, though we still had to steal. It was actually Isabel's idea to come to the surface. We got one look at the sun and blue skies and started fighting tooth and nail to live on the surface. We got to live in peace for two years before the Titans tracked us down and killed them and then I was lost again.** _

_My wings turned dark_

_A navy blue night._

_I looked for a sign_

_To fly away into the sky._

_Then you were there_

_Your wings spread wide._

_A brilliant white to cross with mine_

_You became my wings of freedom_

_**It was you, Eren, always you. I was in a dark place when you found me and I told you about my wishes for that day. But you showed up with that brilliant smile and beautiful voice and I felt like I had found myself. You were so kind, innocent, and you looked so young. You had seen the darker side of the world and instead of falling into it like I did, you just lit up. You became a light for me, I didn't feel so alone anymore. I was terrified.** _

_I feel at peace_

_Although my heart does race_

_I'm finally home_

_My wings can rest_

_As long as you don't fly away_

_I'm no longer alone._

_As long as you let me stay_

_I have found my wings of freedom_

_**I was only able to finish this once I came to terms with the fact that I cared about you. That car accident you were in last year scared me so bad and it made me realize that I couldn't lose you too. I finally figured out that you make me want to be better, you make me want to stop running, and now I have. I love you, Eren. You set me free and stopped the hurt. You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me, and I** _ **WILL** **_protect you to the best of my ability._ **

 

Eren wasn't sure how much time had passed, all he knew was that there were tears streaming down his face and one hand was covering his mouth to stifle his sobs.

Suddenly there was a hand on his cheek and he looked down to see Levi's grey eyes stormy with his own tears.

“I meant it, Eren. Every word,” Levi whispered sat up.

As soon as Levi was sitting, his back to Eren just because of how he was positioned, Eren plastered himself to the ravens back, hiding his teary face in the older man's undercut.

Levi took one of the hands wrapped around his neck and pressed his lips to it. He gently turned his body so he faced Eren, bringing one hand to cup his cheek and wipe away his tears.

“I'm sorry,” Eren hiccuped quietly. “I'm not sad and I'm not exactly happy, I just know that I love you so much. I can't even begin to explain how much I respect you for everything you've gone through and how grateful I am that you trust me with this.”

Levi smiled softly. “You have all of me, Eren. The good and the bad, and there was a lot of bad, but somehow you saw passed that and I wanted you to know what it meant to me,” he stated. Then he had a lap full of the brunet singer.

“I have you and you have me, forever,” Eren said against Levi's neck.

Once forever would have scared Levi but now it was all he ever wanted with this childish man. “Forever,” he confirmed, arms tight around Eren.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am marking this as complete for now, I have a ton more I want to with this story but I think I will make it into a series. I don't know when the next part will be up, the main reason why I'm marking this as done, but I just wanted to say thank you so much for the following I had on this. Come find me on Tumbr! My name over there is weregirl96 and I would LOVE to chat with you guys! Have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, want to talk, or just want to come creep, here is my [Tumblr](weregirl96.tumblr.com).


End file.
